Glass
by CharlieMichelle
Summary: "See the problem with war is that people change." The blonde lifted the cigarette up to his lips, she watched his eyes though, always his eyes. "You can't find joy in a world at war Princess." She couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of her mouth; "I think I just did." AU. WWII. Events leading up to, including, and after Pearl Harbor. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Kind of a different playing field here right!? Ok, so here's the deal; my Dramione alternate universe piece. I think it'll be good -don't hold me to that! However I'll be blunt, I don't know how long it'll be, and I can promise no set update time period. I'm shooting for once a week, maybe multiple chapters in a weekly update I'm not sure. So for those of you giving this a shot because I'm on your Author's Alerts; thank you! **

**For those who read all my work -you're my favorites, I have two Avegners one shot's pretty much done (by pretty much done I mean I'm on the last couple of pages. They should hopefully be up by the end of next week. I have a chapter fic for you all as well, I think you'll like it it's an alternate universe and takes place at an asylum during the fifties. **

**As usual my background on this story; first the title? I'm not sure if I'm feeling it. See I'm listening to movie scores while writing this -got my juice flowing you know?, but if I were to pick a song with words to listen to for this my first choice would be Glass by Thompson Square. It's very a good song talking about the fragile life we all live... but I may change the title. This fic is actually mostly inspired by my love on American history, the late 30's-50's is still my favorite time period to learn about, but I also love American Military History most especially the time periods of World War Two. There wasn't really any other fandom I could have chosen for this. As for the town, my uncle actually does own quite a bit of land in Norfolk, MA, which Needham just happens to be. It's a suburb -or as my Uncle calls it 'Sub-City' to Boston. It's beautiful there.**

**Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**May 15th, 1938**_

_**Needham, Massachusetts **_

* * *

She had long chestnut curls, when she was a child they were nearly impossible to manage. Her teeth -which were once too big for her mouth, had a glossy white shine to them. Her eyes a chocolate brown held both intelligence and the charming look many women of that time needed. She had on a black knee knee length skirt it was high and cinched on her thin waist and a button up white blouse. The blouse was long sleeved, cuffed at her wrists, and the top three buttons were left undone to give her a dramatic -slightly inappropriate, neck line. She never wore much on her face, some red lipstick, mascara, and hints of pink blush high on her cheek bones to cover the freckles she's earned as a child.

At this particular point in time she was at a tender age of eighteen. She still lived her family's estate which was located farther out of Needham than in, she grew up the only girl in the family. She grew up barefoot in the woods and cricks, she spent her days on the hill just beyond her front porch. She spent her afternoons on the dock two miles north from her house reading. Her evenings spent helping her mother in their kitchen while she listened to her grandmother rattle off tales of the old country. She went to church in her finest every Sunday where she met two boys her age, at that point in time she spent more time with them in the woods playing make believe then she did anything else -except when it came to reading and Mom-mom's stories.

When she was ten years old her grandmother passed away. It was a long death, painful too or so said her mother and father. They buried her in the churches cemetery, she was a popular old woman who shared recipes, healing remedies, and her personally spark notes on life's grand book. Her older brother Samuel hadn't cried, he held her hand while she did though and for that she was eternally grateful and silently promised herself that she would give him pardons for any mean thing he's done to her over the years. After that the young girls life seemed to take a change.

This young charming girl, so full of life and knowledge and seemed to pull back. Her excellent grades had fallen, her attention span far more spread out, and her imagination had taken a turn for the worst. Her friends had noticed -being ten themselves they couldn't do much other than help keep her mind on other things. Her brother Samuel had let her tag along on some of the more 'big kid' adventures that he told her she couldn't have. Yet she sat, in this funk, for almost a year. She could recall the moment her life started again, her aunt had come to visit from her home over in London -what a glorious life she lived!

It was settled, the little girl was sent to live with her charming aunt and attend a school in London. She excelled in her classes, became top of her class! She learned all there was to learn when it came to being a lady -etiquette, charm, the things suitable men looked at when looking for a suitable wife. She spent eight long years in London, a rare visit by her two friends when she was sixteen, courtesy of her uncle.

Suddenly brought back to the present but a familiar voice; "I'm telling you Harry the army is the way to go!"

She looked up at the two boys; the shaggy dark brown hair never slicked back was one of the first things she recognized, of course his glasses as well. Then she noticed his companion, the unruly red hair, hand me down clothing, and freckly blotchy skin. She was so transfixed in the changes they had undergone that she didn't move out of their way when they went walking by her.

Their shoulders bumped, hers and red heads and he barely turned around to apologize. "Is that any way to apologize to a lady Ronald?"

He stopped short and turned around quickly, he grabbed Harry as he did so. "I'll be damned!" he exclaimed excitedly as he ran towards her and twirled her around. "It's been ages 'Mione!"

She laughed as he placed her heels back on the ground as she accepted the warm hug Harry had to offer her. "I decided it was high time for me to be back home! My goodness, look at you two... you've grown up!"

The boys cheeks reddened; "Not nearly as much as you Hermione. When did you arrive back?"

"Yesterday evening my father picked me up from port. I would have found you boys last night but my mother insisted I give myself a chance to rest." She didn't acknowledge the compliment, for ladies never did, but she did laugh lightly. "I did however run into Fred and George before you two."

"Figures." Ron grumbled out; "They haven't changed at all."

"Oh I've noticed, except their hair is shorter... I would imagine your mother is rather pleased with that." Ron shrugged with indifference, he wasn't one to pay attention to his mothers wants when it came to her sons looks. "I think I should see your mother, gosh it's been almost eight and a half years!"

"I'm sure Molly would love that." Harry said as he offered her his arm. She took it and looped her other one for Ron to take. Which he did in a clumsy flustered sort of way that had her laughing again.

They walked along the busy street towards the small neighborhood. She took in the sight and smell of everything, she had missed her home. She had missed her friends, but she thought she may have missed the easiness of her home the most. Her thoughts stopped suddenly when they walked into an average sized house; the heavy wooden door left open with a screen door protecting the entrance way. "Mom! I have someone who wants to talk to you!"

"Ronald." Hermione scolded as he shouted for his mother. She stepped into the hose, to her left was the family sitting room, her right the dining room, straight ahead the stairs and just beyond the stairs was the kitchen and a back door that again had a screen door to protect its entrance.

"Mom went to visit Minerva Ron." A soft feminine voice said from the top of the stairs. A beautiful red headed girl stepped down a few more. Her long light red hair -bleached by hours in the sun, was down and framed her face perfectly. The freckles across the bridge of her nose impossibly visible and her green eyes vibrant and full of laughter with a smile to go along with it all made it to the bottom of the steps before she stopped and took in what she saw.

"Ginny." Hermione nodded to her and bit her lip as she broke out into a smile. Her friend recognized her immediately and practically tackled the poor girl into a hug, all the while squealing.

"My gosh Hermione look at you!" Ginny pulled back from the young woman and took in her appearance. She seemed older, calmer than the girl she knew when she was merely a child. "You don't look like the toothy know it all girl that you were when I first met you."

"Do I detect a hint of sadness at that?" Hermione said with a laugh, just moments before Ginny dragged her into the family room to sit and catch up.

For what seemed like hours the two girls sat on the sofa together, mindless chit chat and petty gossip. The boys in turn broke out a game of chess, the conversation clearly wasn't ending any time soon. That was how Molly Weasley found the four teens when she walked through the door. She stopped and cooed silently to herself at the pretty picture they made, until she noticed the other girl.

"Oh Mom! Good you're home, there's someone here for you." Ginny made a motion with her hands and arms, show casing Hermione off.

"Ginny, please." Hermione said with a laugh as she shoved her friends hands away and made her way over to the older woman. She was plump, laugh lines on her face, clear hazel eyes, her read hair had turned a softer tone.

"Good heavens." Molly whispered out as she watched Hermione come closer. When she was close enough she pulled her in for an almost violent hug. "My dear child! When did you get back, look at you, oh my -Ronald Weasley why didn't you tell me Hermione was back?"

"Oh don't blame him Mrs. Weasley, I ran into them earlier today." Molly patted her cheek affectionately.

"Of course dear. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to Mrs. Weasley." She smiled softly as the older woman began fussing about. It was good to be home, she thought as another smile graced her lips.

The dinner, as always, was filling and beyond satisfactory. As per usual Molly Weasley cooked enough to feed ten people. Hermione sat in what used to be Percy's seat, she found out through idle dinner conversation that he was off studying at a university to get his law degree. Arthur Weasley went into detail about his job working for the governors office, a fine job indeed Hermione went on to compliment and inquire more about it. She also found out that Charlie and Bill were both living out west, one in California it appeared working on some animal reserve and one closer to the city Las Vegas as a police officer.

Of course the meal wasn't complete without the twins antics; Fred and George -mentioned earlier, had indeed not changed at all. Although both mature and both close to nineteen years old now had looked into opening their own shop. Something in town, something fun, to that Hermione wished them luck and offered any help that she could. It was a pleasant meal, a good homey meal.

When the dishes were washed, by the help of Ginny and Hermione, it was closer to sunset in the small city Needham. "I better be getting home."

"One of the boys will walk you." Arthur said from his seat in the family room. She would have tried to decline his offer -but that would have been seen as an insult and she was a polite lady.

"I'll go!" Harry announced as he bounced up. Hermione smiled politely and nodded while she thanked her hosts again and bid everyone a safe night.

The walk peaceful and quiet while the bugs chirped and the sun turned into a darker blue. Hermione hummed a soft tune as they walked passed the horse farm one mile away from her house, they were near her property now. She was safe to act out, dance around, throw her shoes off because the elderly couple who owned the property had hardly a care in the world for the young Granger girl.

When her house was in sight she turned towards Harry and pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "Thank you for walking me home."

"No problem Hermione." He said as he scratched the back of his head, "it's good to have you back..."

"It's good to be back." She said firmly as she squeezed his hands. "Do you want Samuel to walk the rest of the way to your parents house?"

"No that's alright, I live with my uncle now." She looked at him in question. "My parents died in an accident about three years ago."

"Oh my..." she pressed a hand to her lips in surprise. "Harry I'm so-"

"You didn't know, it's alright. I live with my Uncle Sirius right now." He let out a bark of laughter; "He's kind of insane."

With another farewell the young man was off, towards the direction they came, she began to wonder where his uncle lived. She let it go however because a proper lady never pried, she didn't need to stick her nose into his business it was his for a suitable reason.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty! That's chapter one! It's kind of boring and drags on, there's a lot of information I know. However I need to build up to them all going off you know! At the end I may post the alternate beginning -still saved on my computer as a draft, it'll all depend on how you guys respond. As always any review (good or bad) is appreciated. I can't improve my writing or throw some things in here for you readers if I don't get a review specifically asking for so. To those who add me or my work to their alerts or favorites; you're silence in reviews makes up for your apparent never ending support! **

**I'm aware there are small mistakes, I'm not perfect, and unfortunately I can't type then read it before posting it. In order for me to really read my work I need to have it posted... otherwise I'm skimming through because I'm the author, awful trait I know but what can I say? **

**Thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two! Two in a row! Go me. Oh and I have the third started; however at 2:05 in the morning after just being bed ridden and sick for the last few days I think I'm going to tap out after this post. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**May 15th, 1938**_

_**Needham, Massachusetts **_

* * *

"Army?" Hermione sat at the dining room table with her parents and her brother Samuel. The tension was thick enough for an outsider to feel, but at the moment Hermione was a little more concerned with the single sentence her brother Samuel had announced so nonchalantly.

"I've already made my decision Mother." He so easily scooped another spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth as he smirked. Hermione hadn't said much; she already knew of Samuel's decision. She wasn't pleased but she held her tongue.

"I don't like the decision Sam." Their mother snipped out. "I don't like it at all."

"Well it's a little late for that, Mother I'm almost twenty one years old. You can't expect me to waste away in this town." Again his easy attitude about the whole thing, Hermione silently scolded him for his attitude.

"You could go to school in the city." Their father threw in, in between bites of his meat of course. "I'm sure I can get you in there."

"There see? No need to run off and join the army." This time though Hermione was forced to acknowledge the clatter of Samuel's silverware hitting his plate.

He had pushed himself up from his place and had already started to leave the table; "The decision has already been made Mother. With or without your blessing." without another word he stormed out of the room and out the front porch door.

"He has a hot head Jane, you know this." Hermione watched as her father patted her mothers hand. "Now, Hermione."

"Yes Dad?" Hermioine's attention being solely on her father now.

"How's Ronald doing?" And so the conversation went. While Samuel was off -Lord only knew where, her parents and her spent the remaining part of the meal discussing her newly found relationship with the red head.

That had happened a few months after Hermione returned home. Not that she really minded, she allays found his clumsiness charming, his boyish demeanor oddly safe. It all started with a late night ice cream cone, Harry had walked Ginny home after she had gotten a bad sunburn from the pond near Hermione's house. It hadn't been terribly late so Ron and Hermione decided to walk around town, get the buzz of July fourth into their systems. They bumped shoulders as they walked, she would send him small smiles along the way. Her red lip stick was gone but she kept putting on blush and mascara.

She remembered that he bought her strawberry ice cream cone, that she had waited for him on the bench just near the baseball park. They shared a smile and small conversation, and at some point they moved impossibly closer to each other. The ice cream had long gone been devoured, but they still sat on the bench with her head on his shoulder. She told him about her times in London, the times she truly wished she was home rather than with her Aunt and Uncle. He told her about the changes that went about town, the people who had moved in, the small winter fling he had with an old class mate of theirs; Lavender Brown. Rumor had it that her and her family moved to Virginia, didn't matter much to Hermione though.

Somehow during the small talk their hands intertwined. She rather liked the small bit of contact between them, it wasn't crossing any line, and it was certainly innocent enough. When the streets grew close to silent the two made their way back towards Hermione's house. Their fingers stayed laced together, their conversation stayed light and innocent, but when they got to the door and said good-bye she had a moment of bravery and pressed a small kiss to the corner of his lips. As she stepped away and went towards her door she felt his hand on her wrist, a gentle tug, before his lips completely encased hers.

It was her first real kiss, it was delightful, and most importantly it was with him. Of course after that night there were many more kisses, at the end of August she introduced him to her father as her boyfriend. Her mother was excited, giddy almost, as Molly Weasley had been also, but her father was more strict. When he found out this relationship he demanded times for Hermione's presence at home, rules that Ron could not (would not) break. Hermione's father may have struck the fear of God into the boy but her brother Samuel, that was another story all together.

"You're being ridiculous Sam." Hermione said one night out on the hill with her big brother.

"I'm being serious. He lays a hand on you in anyway that I don't like and I'm making it known." It was the middle of September and the two quite honestly hadn't laid like this in the middle of the night since they were children.

"You've known Ron almost my whole life." She rolled onto her side and rested her head onto her hand. "I appreciate your concern but Ron's a perfect gentleman."

Sam merely snorted; "No boy at eighteen is a perfect gentleman. I should know."

Hermione let out a bark of laughter before she rolled to her back once again, she was closer to her brother this time. "Do you think what they say is true? That Germany will start a war..."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Sam smirked slightly; "Doesn't matter, I intend to join the army by next December regardless."

"Mother will have a conniption."

"I suppose." He sat up and rested his arms on his knees. "When I leave I want to leave knowing you'll be taken care of."

She sat up more on her side and rested her weight on her arms. "Sam that isn't for at least another year."

"Doesn't matter, you're my baby sister." He looked into her eyes. "When I leave I want to make sure you're ok... even if its with Ron."

She smiled at him, a full radiant smile that was all teeth; "I love you Sam, even if you're an ass some times."

His head jerked up a little as he laughed; "That sort of language ain't proper for a lady."

They laughed and talked about the future for hours, when she finally fell asleep he carried her back in and up to her room. As he tucked her in he kissed her forehead, "I love you too Mione."

That was nearly a year ago, she mused softly. She had tuned out what her father had said but was brought back to the present when she heard a racket come from out front. "Would you mind if I excused myself?"

"Of course not dear." Her mother said with a tight smile. Hermione nodded and pushed herself out from the table. She made her way out onto the porch and took in the situation she found her brother and the Weasley twins had gotten themselves into.

"What are you three doing?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Hello there Mione!" George greeted happily as he bowed slightly. Fred had done the same, it was a never ending shock at having the twins do the same or say the same thing.

"Boys... What are you doing?" The sky had gotten dark but she could still make out the form of the three men standing in what appeared to be work out clothes.

"Well we've got to get ready." Fred replied while he stretched his arm.

"For what?" She asked truly intrigued, this was the first time she'd seen her brother do anything other than write.

"Basic training ain't goin' to be easy y'know!" George said as he rolled his shoulders in a different stretch.

"Go back inside Hermione." Sam said as he worked out a leg muscle.

She complied with laughter, when she walked inside her mother and father both asked her what was so funny; "it was nothing." she replied with a happy sigh.

For weeks after that night things had been almost peaceful at the Granger household. Talk of joining the Army had stopped, talk of impending war in Europe however did not. Although Hermione liked to tune out the talk of war she still regarded it with fact and fact was that Germany was hostile. She found herself one night sitting in the Weasley home, she watched Harry and Ron play chess and listened to Arthur brag about his boys learning to be men. Arthur had been in the Great War, until he injured his leg and was sent home to his wonderful woman who waited for him.

"I tell you those boys will grow up and be men by the end of it all!" The round Weasley father barked out.

"Right while they run off and fight in a war that doesn't need them fighting in." Molly quipped while she continued to knit a sweater, or scarf. Never really mattered what she was making, simply mattered who was getting it.

"Well everybody needs a war now and then! Good for the population, the economy... all that wonderful stuff." Arthur threw back but winked as he watched Molly get flustered. "Chances are they'll never leave American soil."

"Hopefully." Ron let slide out as he moved a chess piece; "check."

"What do you mean Ron?" Ginny asked with a confused look on her face.

"I mean the hope is they stay on American soil." Ron was only half interested in the conversation; "I'd rather not have to look after their store forever you know."

"Ron the only reason we're looking after their store is because we're going to the local school." Harry said as he moved his piece; "check mate."

The conversation was dropped however when Molly got up and left the room, not long after Arthur followed her out. You could hear the hushed tones as they talked quietly. "I better be getting home."

"I'll walk you." Ron said as he stood up as well.

The walk was silent, no hand holding, no playful banter. There was something that nagged at Hermione, something that she couldn't quite place. Of course when Ron had asked her about it she merely smiled and said nothing to worry about. Ron never pressed the issue. When they arrived to her house shouting could be heard.

"Everything alright in there?" Ron asked but Hermione never answered him merely ran in.

"... How could you do this!? You stupid boy!" Hermione walked in on her mother yelling at her brother with a rage she'd never seen before.

"Mother..." Hermione said as she walked in. Her mother was waving a piece of paper around blindly and almost hit Hermione square in the jaw. "Mother stop!"

"Stay out of this young lady." Jane Grange said with a pointed finger.

"She shouldn't have to stay out of this Mother! She's an adult now and so am I." Hermione sent a begging look to her brother. "I leave in three days. You'll either be there or you won't."

As he went to walk passed the women Hermione grabbed his hand; "Sam wait!"

He yanked his hand out from hers and shoved passed Ron. Hermione clenched her fists at her sides as tears gathered in her eyes; "How could you do this!?"

"You will watch your tongue." Jane said as she made her way out of the front room.

"I will not!" Hermione yelled, a tear or two had escaped; "You should be proud! Mom-mom would have..." Her mother never responded she simply walked out of the room. Hermione didn't hear Ron as he asked if she was alright, in fact she couldn't hear much of anything.

Three days later she found her self walking along the railway tracks of the train station. She was in a pencil skirt dress, with black heels. Her hair she put at a low resting bun with a few tendrils dropping to frame her face, she had on her red lipstick, her blush, and mascara. Her heels announced her presence as she cam upon the Weasley family and Sam.

She wasted no time as she approached her brother and threw her arms around his waist. She felt his squeeze and was comforted by his arms. "Be safe?"

"Always." He said into her hair as he kissed her head; "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Sam." She said with a small tight smile, tears had gathered in her eyes but she'd be damned if she let them fall in front of him. She turned the twins and gathered them in a quick hug. "You two had better watch yourselves."

"Of course!" They sang out at the same time. Ginny was curled up into Molly's side as Arthur pulled the three boys -soon to be men, aside and gave them words of advice. Ron had been just kind of there, he had emotion in his eye but he wasn't one to simply share it. Hermione gripped his hand and sent him a watery smile.

They watched the train leave. They stood there until the train was no longer in sight. The group shuffled out back towards the family car, Ron would walk Hermione home. Half way to her house she stopped. "Mione?"

"I've made a decision Ronald." She bit her lip as he motioned for her to continue. "I'm going to be a nurse for the US. Navy."

* * *

**A/N: How'd you guys like it? I know it's a little short for me too but the first three chapters are simply to answer future questions. I threw in some Ron and Hermione action, but we all know Draco and Hermione is where it's at! Again, I know there are mistakes but like I said it's two in the morning and I wrote this segment while talking to my best friend -he's stationed in Alaska... you feel me?, and doing con-ed for my EMT cert (while looking up CPR classes that don't cost me like $60). **

**I don't expect much love for the first three chapters, to make up for it I'm taking reviews poll (if I get any... hint hint): Draco Malfoy is the man on base that every girl wants. He's classy but not in a feminine way, he knows how to do hard work and he has that sense of mystery and edge. The only real thing we know about him is that he's from *San Franciso or Chicago*. **

**Get at it. **

**Thanks guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three, I'm on a roll! At the end is some important World War Two information for you... unless you don't care much for the actual historical correctness? Anyway! Chapter four is the first meeting between the suave and money oriented Draco Malfoy! Who's excited? On that note the poll is still up but ****unfortunately I'd have to say you'd need to visit my tumblr to actually leave a vote because I'm in the process of writing Chapter Four now... So tell me: Chicago or San Francisco! **

**You can find the poll at: .com or by leaving a simple review. Your opinion matters guys, and it means a lot that you're willing to try this sort of fic out -I wanna' make it great for you! **

**Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**May 30th, 1940**  
**Naval Station Great Lakes, Lake County, Illinois**

* * *

Her solid white heels made an echo through the halls, her starch white uniform uncomfortable and scratchy against her skin irritated her as she moved through the hallways of the Naval Station for the US. Navy. Her long chestnut curls had been pinned strategically in a low bun, it looked like a mess with loose tendrils flying around as she moved quickly through the halls. She had been running late that morning and forgot her make up entirely, although working in a hospital full of young new recruits meant that make up didn't make a difference.

She had been at this base hospital for almost three months now, she had finished all of her required training almost six months ago. Hermione Granger had done what she had talked so little about, rather than going through the Navy she went into through the Army Nurse Corps -as many young women did at that time. When she had enlisted her self to help there were only a little over nine hundred women working as nurses, with the start of the strategic air bombings in Germany and England many more women were required not just in the medical filed but in the factories as well.

When she arrived to the office she was looking for she knocked politely. "Come in."

She opened the door and stepped in as quietly and quickly as possible with her back inches from the door she threw a salute up to Colonel Moodey. "At ease."

"You requested my presence sir." Hermione said as she walked closer to the seats, of which the colonel ushered her too. "Is everything alright?"

He looked grim, apprehensive, and almost as if he was full of regret; "I'm sure you've heard of the strategic bombing we've set up in England."

"Yes sir." She hadn't mentioned her brother was a tail gunner over in England, although she knew she hadn't no need. Despite her quick and sturdy response Colnel Moodey went into detail regardless.

It was well known that in 1939 Germany had invaded Poland and using the Luftwaffe -German air forces, they began to not just eliminate strategic objectives such as factories but civilian populations and cities. France and the United Kingdom declared war on Germany rightfully so after the events that took place in Poland and U.K's Royal Air Force began attacking German warships along the coast of the North Sea. The war continued on, as did the bombings, military and industrial installations were targets however that didn't stop cities or civilian populated areas from becoming targets as well, it was a tactic known as Psychological Warfare -a means to break the enemies will to fight.

As 1940 reared in Germany was using this tactic in its 'Blitz' against Britain. In result the British have been less restrictive in their retaliations against the Luftwaffe, increasing their attacks on industrial areas before eventually Britain themselves targeting the civilian areas. The United States had been remaining neutral, although Hermione truly doubted how neutral they could be.

"... I'm very sorry Granger." She was handed a letter, rather former, which had brought her back to the present.

She clutched the letter before she opened it:

"_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_  
_ It is with the deep regret that we are to inform you of your sons peril. On the 15th of May, flying with the Royal Air Force out of London in an aerial attack against the German powers your son and the sons of seven others were lost in the air. He had died quickly and painlessly and his sacrifice shall be remembered and eternally appreciated; he died for his country and you should feel honored to have a son who served so diligently. _  
_Sincerely, _  
_Captain John Anderson, RAF_"

She looked back up at the older man who sat behind the desk with his lips drawn tight together. She clenched the paper in her hands and swallowed thickly; "Thank you sir..."

"Yes well, if your brother was anything like you Granger he's a man we'll certainly miss." He pulled paperwork on to his desk, "I can dismiss you for the remainder of the day."

"That won't be necessary Sir." Hermione addressed politely as she stood up and saluted him once again, he stood and saluted back -insisted that it would be no trouble to dismiss her from her duties before she took her leave.

She had walked back through the halls the letter still gripped in her hands. She didn't stop until she made it back to the hospital on base, she ignored the greetings she received from the men she's work with and even some of the women leaving their shift. She made it into the hospital but walked passed everyone in question. She sought out what she had been doing before she was called to see Moodey, she was organizing and taking inventory of the supply closet on the second floor. When she got there she simply closed the door but once the door was closed she sank.

Samuel dead? Samuel her older brother simply dead and gone just like that, in an air raid -in a conflict that America swore they had no part in! It was outrageous, preposterous even... and yet she held the letter in her hand as proof. She found it difficult to breathe, her hands would stop shaking and before she could control herself she was sobbing. She assumed one of the other nurses heard her, she felt herself being moved from the door and suddenly another presence was there. She was a young nurse, pretty and blonde. She was pale, as was expected growing up in Kellogg Idaho, she had long blonde curls that she softened contained in a French braid or a tight sock bun.

Her and Hermione were roommates for their first four months of training, Hermione rather liked her. Her name was Luna Lovegood, she had a whimsical airy demeanor but knew more than enough to make her component to work with. Her eyes were a silver grey to them, they were clear and Hermione often thought that maybe innocent Luna had seen more in her life than she should have. She remembered what some of the other nurses had called Luna when Hermione did arrive -Looney Luna, for apparently she was always on a rant or rave about something that just didn't make sense.

Of course when Hermione met her she couldn't understand what the other women meant, until Luna had started naming different chemicals that could cause spontaneous combustion in the human body. A few weeks later Hermione would find out that Luna's parents were researchers, more so her father than her mother of course. A few months after living with Luna she found out that Luna's mother had died in a terrible, terrible accident -right in front of the young girl barely old enough to pass as a child.

The two formed a strong friendship; Luna didn't mind Hermione's know it all attitude or her bossiness in fact she rather respected that Hermione told people when they were in the wrong. She admired Hermione for her ability to push popularity aside as she, almost always, calmly corrected another nurse or sometimes even a doctor. Luna didn't mind Hermione's silence either, she liked it for it gave her time to think and process the days events at night. Luna was never one for idle chatter or gossip neither was Hermione, she often noticed that the brown haired beauty never left the house without another book -something she'd respect her for later down the line.

Luna didn't mind Hermione nor Hermione Luna, see Hermione had a sort of jealous twinge towards the blonde. She seemed so carried away by the sheer innocence of everything which included the young soldiers that they saw day to day that would make passes at her. Hermione respected that Luna simply took the compliment and returned it with a smile -most of the women found a decent amount of their time flirting back and planning dates. Hermione found Luna's company to be relaxing and entertaining, when one of them had a horrific day the other seemed to pick up on it and make the other feel better. Hermione assumed this was what the blonde had attempted when she slid into the supply closet.

"Goodness Hermione are you alright?" The airy voice that had become familiar to Hermione filled the small space.

Hermione couldn't answer right away just sniffled some more before she wiped ferociously at her face. "Just some sad news is all..." she rubbed a hand across her forehead as she felt Luna's on her shoulder.

There was a pregnant pause; "What happened?"

"My brother is dead..." It was not a quick response, rather both women sat in the closet for a few more moments before Hermione responded and when she did it had not been what Luna had expected. "His plane was shot down during a bomb run somewhere between Germany and England."

"Good God..." Luna sat completely on her bum with a hand over her mouth. "Are they sure?"

Hermione shrugged and looked up at her friend; "How unsure would they be? We've already lost hundreds of other men over there... the simple chances of Sam making it back unscathed? It was unrealistic and an act of heroism on his part."

Luna waited until Hermione had looked down before she spoke. "You don't mean that Mione... he died for what he believed was right."

Hermione let out a short laugh as she pushed herself up. Once the dust was brushed off of her uniform she extended her hand for Luna to pull herself up. "I suppose you're right. I'll be fine Luna, I promise but I need to get this closet done before Lt. Le'Strange starts her shift."

"Bella is harmless, all bark." Luna said as she made her way towards the door; "She'd understand if you didn't get it done...she won't take away your rank and promotion if you don't inventory a supply closet."

Although rational Hermione knew her friend was correct it wouldn't do her any good to simply leave early and mope around the nurses quarters. She needed to apply her mind to something, a distraction until she had to face the letter in her pocket. She needed work and something to do until she could figure out how to write her parents... god lord she'd forgotten her parents!

"You know me Luna, I won't leave until my job is done regardless." Luna nodded weakly before she left the closet. Hermione knew she left the door open intentionally and maybe it was a good thing, the other women didn't need to know what had Hermione Granger -know it all, bookworm, prudish Granger, upset and frazzled.

On a normal day the closet would have taken her little over an hour to do thoroughly, today however it had taken her almost three. She would let her mind simply wander and she'd have to retrace her steps and have to go over certain things again. She had to snap out of her thoughts three times and scold herself for being so carefree, but when the job was done it was still done with far more detail than most of the other nurses would have done. She exited the closet and did her final rounds on her patients, she checked on the young sailor with a stomach bug and the young soldier who had broken his arm while he attempted to show off to a group of new nurses.

"Always a pleasure to see you Ma'am!" Frank Bryce was the incredibly cocky and savvy soldier with the broken arm. Hermione had given him his release papers promptly after he made that statement and smirked a little at his attempt to smooth over his pick up line.

"Once all that information is filled just drop it off at the main desk and you're free to go." She made her way out of the room before he could attempt to pick her up once more. It was sometimes exhausting and today she simply didn't have the energy to tolerate it. Lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized that she had bumped shoulders with none other than Bella Le'Strange.

"Please Granger, watch where you're going." Hermione apologized before she attempted to walk away. Bell Le'Strange -although harmless, was a cruel woman when it came to verbal insults. She would never lay a hand on one of her women but she had been known to put many in their place.

She was tall and sort of lanky, Hermione thought she wore far too much lipstick and not enough blush, she even lined the top part of her eye lid with heavy black eye liner. Her hair was curly and shoulder length, pinned back around her face but nothing else could really be done with it but it was a dark off set brown color. She was pretty, Hermione mused, she wasn't stunning or incredibly sexy simply pretty.

"What's the matter with you Granger? Feeling alright sweetheart?" She let her thick southern drawl escape as she asked the shaken Hermione who in return simply nodded. "Well go on home, get some rest."

"Thank you Ma'am." Bella watched the girl leave the hallway, she mused silently in her head over things that could bother her top nurse. "If you're trying to brush passed me and sneak a pinch at my rear end you've better prepared to face the consequences soldier."

The head nurse turned around to see the petite soldier as he grinned sheepishly; "My apologies Ma'am."

"Over looked, give me your release papers and get out of my hospital." With the papers now in her hands the young man scurried away. "Hm... the Army will let anyone in these days."

* * *

**A/N: Threw in some mild humor, I chuckled. I know I did some whacky things with Bellatrix but I mean at no point in this story is Hermione going to be captured by the Nazi's and have 'Ally' or 'American' or 'Hitler Hater' carved into her arm. That's just bull shit... but if the readers want a 'Blooper' chapter at the end I can make a completely crazy nothing but nonsense chapter at the end with a bunch of ridiculous silly notions -if you guys give me the ideas. **

**AND NOW TIME FOR WORLD WAR TWO HISTORY CORRECTED:  
**

**_Although stated earlier on in the chapter America wasn't involved in the Strategic Air Raids until 1942. The first American plane to fly the English Channel in a raid was the B-17 otherwise known as the 'Flying Fortress'. These planes were actually beautifully constructed and massive, they required a crew of ten -Pilot, Co-Pilot, Two Waist Gunners, Tail Gunner, Ball Turret Gunner, Navigator, Radio Man, and Bombardier, and Medical Officer. America would be involved in over a hundred different raids against Axis powers, most crews didn't make it back as a whole or even at all. Fun fact: the first B-17 crew to make it through 25 consecutive missions with its original crew was called the Memphis Belle and there is a great movie based on it -very Hollywood but very good. All together by the end of the European Theater over 160,000 American Men lost their lives, 60, 595 British Civilians lost their lives, and 67,078 French civilians. _**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As I was finalizing this chapter my power went out... sign that I'm not posting a secondary chapter tonight. Sorry -in other news! Hey guys, so I made the decision and our dear Draco is from... well you're gonna' find out in this chapter anyway! Hah! Alright so, I'm going to apologize to you guys for not having this up last night, I've been sick this entire passed week and I was doing much better Wednesday and Thursday then some time Thursday night I just felt so fatigued and just barely got through chapter three. For those reading this from tumblr -how'd you like the sneak peak? I changed some things around. **

**Just a reminder! I have a fun little history blurb at the end to correct the historical mistakes or changes I have to make for this story... and maybe because I just really love history... **

**I'm almost done I promise: I had this chapter really well edited (spelling wise...) and then my internet connection dropped... power is back so I went to save and I forgot that I have a crappy internet provider and when I refreshed (luckily all changes were saved) I noticed one funky thing -I fixed it BUT I'm not going through the whole thing again... I'm lazy. **

**Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**June 30th, 1940**  
**Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

* * *

"Hermione look at this place!" Hermione stood next to her friend against the railing of the ship that was bringing them into port. "It's marvelous."

Hermione took in the view, crisp salt air, radiating sun, a desirable and tolerable heat. She even smiled a little as she agreed with Luna about their luck of the draw. While some women were sent to New York or Fort Lauderdale Luna, Hermione, and a few other of the women from Illinois were relocated to Hawaii. Pearl Harbor was magnificent! While Luna gushed Hermione had really taken in her setting.

There was a carefree air to this base, the men were lounging and relaxing along their ships. Families along the shoreline told Hermione she would be seeing more tourists than actual sick personnel, but what caught her attention was the way Luna bounced around. She had left her blonde locks down merely pinned up the sides so no hair got in her face and Hermione had to admit she looked rather charming in her floral short sleeve dress. Luna wasn't one for make up, the mascara was enough to accent her beautiful eyes. Hermione then looked down at her appearance, short sleeve dark blue blouse with a white knee length skirt and her signature black heels. She had opted to leave her dark hair down but after the wind practically destroyed that she used a spare rubber band to set her hair into a pony tail, her usual make up on her face.

When they pulled up to the dock they saw two young men in uniform standing there. "I must say the men here are much more appealing then the men in Philadelphia." Hermione looked over at the one nurse who had spent most of the trip gushing over the men, her name was Katie Bell.

"Excuse me Miss. Bell but I do believe we're here to do a job." The dark haired beauty looked up at Hermione. "Not fall into bed with the men of the base."

"Of course Lt. Granger." Katie had mumbled out an apology as a blush formed on her cheeks. The women who hadn't come from Illinois had known little about their new lieutenant, just that she was stickler for the rules and was praised in many different hospitals for knowing her job. Hermione Granger was not known for having fun though and to some of the women who didn't know her that seemed like making this new assignment almost tedious.

The women filed off the boat and approached the men; "I'm looking for Lt. Granger." Upon closer inspection Hermione could see that the young man that spoke her name was in the Army with no rank, he had slicked back brown hair and scattered freckles along his face.

"Right here Private..." she waited for him to give his name -Longbottom; "Private Longbottom." She stuck her hand out to shake and was greeted with a hesitant grip. He was wearing his duty uniform, not the formal one that one wears for events or important dates but the olive green pants with a white tee shirt tucked in and a belt around the waist, pant legs tucked into black polished boots, and dog tag chain tucked in.

"Dr. Snape would like to show you your post and such." He mumbled out sheepishly, Hermione always appreciated a young face with a shy attitude, a pleasant change from some of the men she's dealt with.

She looked towards the man who had stood beside Longbottom, blonde hair slicked back, distinct and sharp grey eyes, pale complexion but not in an unhealthy way. He had a smirk on his face and appeared to be physically well -Hermione already decided he seemed pompous and the moment he opened his mouth she knew she made a good decision.

"I knew there was a reason I tagged along Longbottom." the man stuck out his hand; "Draco Malfoy, Flying Sergeant."

She shook his hand, because it was polite, and she denied that she felt the calloused and she would deny she felt anything else with it. "Pleasure, will your presence be required Sir

He shrugged easily, he was dressed the same as Longbottom except with an olive button up shirt, unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his dog tags hanging loose. "If I answered yes Lieutenant?"

She raised an eyebrow at him; "Then I'd say let's get on our way -I'd like to get settled in before my shift tomorrow morning."

She picked her suitcase up again and ushered for Longbottom to lead the way, it was clear to her that Staff Sergeant Malfoy was not required to do much of anything, she wondered if he was really a captain and yet when he laughed and followed she couldn't help but turn around and face him. "Is there something amusing Sir?"

He shrugged and looked around before he looked at her again; "You know you're in Hawaii right?"

"I'm aware, I've studied the base map extensively when I was given my orders." He laughed at her again, she felt her anger begin to rise.

"Darlin', we're in Hawaii... the war is a million miles away." His words hurt, of course she couldn't really blame that on him he would never know just how close the war had hit. "Have some fun."

Instead of retaliating she turned and continued walking, to keep from getting caught in another conversation with him she started a conversation with Longbottom. She learned his first name was Neville, that he lived his whole life with his grandmother -something Hermione felt was a little too personal to share with a stranger but was humbled when he did share it with her. She discovered that his shy greeting was simply in the moment, he was a charming man. He wanted to be a teacher when he was done with the army, she would bet he'd be an excellent teacher.

She had talked and looked around as they walked, everything was casual. It was almost a vacation spot rather than a naval base and the setting had Hermione on an edge that she imagined she would never get off of. She didn't pay attention to what Staff Sergeant Fun and Games had said to Neville or the conversation they were having. It wasn't her place. Instead she gathered her surroundings, for the third time she mentally scolded.

When they had reached the hospital Hermione had already noted the three different ways that the map had shown her, she knew all entrances to the hospital without a tour. When the three of them entered she saw how utterly easy going it was; "Told you so."

She glared at him, didn't bother with a retaliation. She wouldn't have had the chance for he excused himself to find Dr. Snape. Hermione watched him go and squished any thoughts that went through her head about the young cocky pilot. Rather she let her thoughts wander back to home, she hadn't been back in her small town in almost a year, possibly a little longer than that. She had thought of Ginny and how she was doing with her schooling, the red headed spitfire had wanted to join as a nurse as well but her parents would only conceded if she managed to pass the prior schooling with an above average GPA. Hermione was sure her friend would be fine, she just wasn't sure if she wanted her involved with the military.

Ginny Weasley could handle herself, she had been the only daughter to Molly and Arthur and the youngest to boot! She could wrestle all her brothers down and come out on top, she could handle the boys in her grade school who deemed her too much of a tomboy to take an interest in, but most importantly she could handle her self on her own. She very rarely needed her brothers assistance growing up which had always peeved them all, however Ginny Weasley was a girl who could prove to anyone that women were just as self sufficient than any man. That right there, Hermione thought, was precisely why she feared for her friend joining. Ginny would be the first person (woman or not) to volunteer for something dangerous and reckless.

Coincidentally it reminded her of her brother Samuel, always the first to say "Me sir, I'll do it!" always the first to run off into someone else's battle. She unconsciously remembered her parents reactions to her letter; "Enough playing around Hermione, come home! You are needed here." she ignored them. She went almost nine years yearning nothing more than to sit with her parents and to never leave them again yet she stood in the Pearl Harbor Naval Base Hospital with the knowledge that the last time she had spoken to her parents had been a granted phone call to tell them of her transfer. She left no room for discussion or argument.

With one thought leading to another she had apparently zoned out from her current situation. When Neville placed his hand on her shoulder and asked if she was alright she almost jumped out of her skin. "Lt. Granger?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She sounded snappy and as soon as she had realized the look on Neville's face she apologized; "Just tired from all the traveling."

"Well I would hope that your fatigue will be gone by 0600 hours Lieutenant." She snapped quickly to attention as Dr. Snape -a rather cold looking man, came into view.

"I'll be at my best Sir." She replied formerly as she stuck her hand out for a handshake. "Lt. Hermione Jean Granger."

He shook it, a poor attempt she remarked to herself but he shook it. "Yes I know. I'm Dr. Severus Snape -Captain. My current Second Lieutenant has been in charge of the hospital since Lt. Abbott was requested on the east."

Hermione took in his appearance. Pale skin almost as if he's never been in the son before, he was older but that was expected -he was well known throughout many Army hospitals the rumor was that he had been to almost every base in the United States and if the American forces were to be thrown in to the war he was the first pick to be sent over seas to England to help run another hospital. He was taller too, with longer black hair which was (as the style) slicked back, but what caught her attention was his eyes. They were cold and distant but she supposed that came with the job as well.

"... Longbottom." she had complete missed his sentence but when he snapped out Neville's name she quickly paid attention. "Take Lt. Granger's belongings to the nurses quarters."

"Yes sir." He snapped back efficiently as he grabbed her stuff and began to make his way to the nurses quarters. She looked back when she noticed Snape had started a brisk walk.

"The first wing is primarily for any major trauma mostly requiring surgery. Each room is eight beds, there are two operating rooms with two tables each located at each end of the hall. The main desk is where we just parted from which will be used for triage -I assume you already know these things yes?"

"Yes sir. Illinois was similar."

"The Great Lakes Naval Center Hospital is far more organized and used twice as much as this one. I assure you if an attack were to happen here or anywhere near here we would be under manned, over packed, and frankly unprepared." Hermione let his words sink in, he seemed rather pessimistic but utterly correct.

"There are two floors to the entire building, the second floor would be for long term recovery any quarantine cases, the second floor has a quarantine room adjacent to the hall of beds, stairwell entrances are located on both ends of the hall and special access elevator is located at the end of the bed halls. That will lead you to the second wing of the first floor."

She didn't say much simply followed him; of course she had also studied the layout of the hospital. She would give him the key factor that her first couple of hospitals had more organization to the foundation of the buildings this one held a unique factor. It was horseshoe shaped with gave them plenty of property to form outside gardens and areas for patients to go. Some of the hospitals she's been to were city oriented and offered nothing of the like.

"Any patient who will be here from anywhere to an hour to forty eight hours is to be put in one of either halls on either side, there are ten beds in each room. Each wing and floor has a head nurses station of which you'll be in charge. I want you to make a schedule for two month time periods, your attendance flexibility is on you. Once a week I want full inventory done, beds, closets, office supply, janitorial supply the whole thing."

"Is that everything Sir?" Hermione asked, she had already devised a schedule for a two month time period the blank spots in her folder would be for the nurses names she hadn't gotten yet and any new comers. She quickly concluded that this man would be hard to work with, he expected complete obedience and perfection, something she was positive she could do.

"Don't interfere with my work." He crossed his arms in front of his body and she raised an eyebrow. "I've heard about you Lieutenant, quick to correct someone who's wrong. A know it all, a very highly recommended know it all at that. Your knowledge will be wasted here, I don't accept a brat such as yourself correcting me or the nurses who have been here prior to you."

She didn't have a change to retaliate before he simply turned and left, his white coat swishing about behind him. She sighed and mad her back towards the front of the building, when she had stepped outside she had breathed in the salt air. She hadn't given it much thought but she certainly did love the thought of being here. She wasn't quite used to the city smog that came from the inland areas, she was able to breathe here, it soothed her almost.

"She looks more relaxed already." She felt her lips tighten together and her shoulders tensed.

"Can I help you Sir?" Hermione smiled politely but kept on walking towards the nurses quarters. It wasn't a long walk -she mapped it out, not even a quarter of a mile.

"Darlin' you couldn't give me the kind of help I need." She smirked slightly; "I've almost got her to a smile!" he joked and as soon as he finished the cold look was back on her face.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm here to do a job." He managed to get in front of her and stop her walk, she attempted to go around but he managed to block her. "Sir would be so kind as to move out of my way?"

"Look at that, the cat has some claws." She merely sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm just trying to help you out here Darlin'."

"Oh really? How would you be doing that?" She would have bit out a sarcastic pet name but she knew his type far too well and she knew that would only lead to more jibes from him.

"Pansy Parkinson." He shoved his hands in his pockets, drew his mouth into a thin line, and nodded his head a couple times. "She went on a rant about how you are going to ruin that hospital."

Hermione laughed for a good long minute. "Am I supposed to be afraid of her then?"

"Not afraid no, but I promise she will grate your last nerve." She went to walk around him again muttering about how 'unbelievably annoying' he was. "I'm just looking out for you Darlin'."

"I appreciate it but I come from a town full of people who have grated my last nerve, as much as I would love to stand here and talk about it, I must be leaving you Malfoy."

"It's Drake."

"It's actually Draco if I remember it correctly; which I have to wonder what kind of name is Draco?" She had meant to tease him about it, a simple joke as she departed. Which he obviously didn't catch on to.

"If you really want to know-"

"I don't." Hermione said, didn't stop him.

"-my fathers side has this thing with naming their sons after stars. The full version of my name is horrendous, I think it's because we're part Norwegian." She started to laugh again lightly; "Ah see I knew I could do it again, you really should smile more Darlin'."

"I would if you didn't point out every time I happened to do it." She sent him a cheeky grin before she turned up the path of the nurses quarters. "Pleasure meeting you. Fly safe." With that she entered the nurses quarters leaving Draco smirking outside.

So the new nurse knew that Flying Sergeant meant he was a pilot. She was clever, he'd give her that, but with that clever mind came a whole lot of tongue and bite. Draco Malfoy filled his lungs with the easy Hawaiian air; this was a paradise that couldn't have happened sooner for him. He made his way to his favorite spot in town, a small Hawaiian bar, luau style. The drinks were hard, the bartenders friendly, and the company good.

While he drank he blocked out the memories, horrific things they were. He came from a prestigious family with a twisted father. While growing up the United States and banned alcohol, his father simply wouldn't have that and went through working and purchasing from a Mr. Tom Riddle -quite the popular Moonshiner in the upper part of Chicago city. His father grew addicted, the Prohibition Act was amended and when alcohol became legal again things went down hill for him and his mother.

The moment he could he left home, joined the Army, during his basic training he was told what jobs he could do -practically everything now that he thought about it, but what he wanted more so than anything else was to fly or at least have the chance to. He passed the test, went through the schooling when he graduated he was ranked a Staff Sergeant. He went through all the practices at Fort Lauderdale, went through the practices with top results actually. He was sent with a group of men over to England to help with their attempts to fight off the Luftwaffe.

As he finished his last drink of the night and paid his bill he remember England. Cold, rainy, nothing like Pearl and yet it all felt the same to him now. England had been his first taste at war, his first taste at how cold it was and how truly fucked up the situation over there was. He learned first hand how utterly ruthless the German Nazi flyers were. He learned how lucky you were to come back with your plane in tact let alone you. Yet England wasn't horrible, he had made unlikely friends with three boys -they were childhood friends, joined together, flew together. They accepted him, they protected him. England taught him that friendships were better not made, after a nasty run Draco ended up in the infirmary with a sliced left forearm from punching out his glass after a crash landing. Not long after they opted to send him back to the States did he hear of his friends peril.

He felt his eyes sting but shoved the thoughts away as he stumbled into his barracks. There were six beds in his barracks room, his and his friend Staff Sergeant Blaise Zabini's bed were up against the wall with the windows. The other four beds were against the opposing wall. Not everyone in the barracks was a flyer, in this particular room it was only himself and Blaise.

Michael Corner was a simply Army infantry boy out of Brooklyn, Dennis Creevey marksman for the army, apparently his and him both had enlisted, he won't talk about his brother though. Then there was Theodore Nott also infantry, he was a womanizing Texan that was born in Oregon somewhere and finally Oliver Wood the do good of the entire base, the American dream -athletic, honorable, and military police.

"You alright there Drake?" Draco nodded before he promptly fell face first onto his bed. Blaise, always the horn dog let it go.

"New nurses got here today, saw you were down at the dock with Longbottom." Sometimes when Blaise talked he could hear the faint Philadelphia accent.

"I only stopped to ask him something, got caught up." Draco mumbled into his pillow.

"Any lookers?"

"I wasn't really paying attention to them..." Draco lifted his head out of the pillow and rested his chin on his hands.

"I call bull shit Drake." Blaise laid on his back from his sitting up position; "You and I both know how many women you've gotten into the sack with while you've been here. Had to be one there."

"I'm going to agree with him Drake." Theodore said from his locker. "Granted you both can't compare to my record, but it's a nice game to play."

"Well I would say our game is up." Blaise and Theo -a few of the other men in the room, questioned him; "The new Lieutenant is a strict bitch."

"What's her name I'll loosen her up." Theo winked before he started tying his shoes on.

"You will not." Draco bit out as he rolled to face him and look at the others in the room; "Oh fuck off!"

"So you lied when you said you didn't find an interest." Blaise said while feigning a hurt expression; "What's her name Drake?"

"Granger." Draco bit out before he fell on his side; "Hermione Granger."

* * *

**A/N: So we have the womanizing Slytherin crew bunking together. So far I've mentioned about eight Harry Potter characters I could have gone my whole life never knowing about but it's so wonderful that I can utilize it because fuck it's a fanfiction and now I don't have to make my OWN characters up. Life is good. How'd you all like Dr. Snape? This isn't intended to be a quick six or seven chapter fic either so I want to really build up the relationship between Draco and Hermione -hence why I placed them meeting in June of 1940. I want the attack chapter to really be a pivot in their relationship and I've decided that this will go roughly from 1938 to 1947 (right after the US Army Air Corps becomes the US Air Force). So we have plenty of time and I'll be honest I'm not sure if I'm feeling the happy ending... **

**AND NOW TIME FOR WORLD WAR TWO HISTORY CORRECTED:  
**

**_So women played a big part on both the home front of the US and the war front. This was not a time of women being accepted in the workplace, we were views as incapable to really work or be taken seriously in fact many women in the US during this time (before and after as well) went to school to marry well and start a family. However women WERE needed not just in hospitals and infirmaries -factories as well, but as pilots. During World War Two it was said that 350,000 (give or take) had served in the military this was both at home and abroad! Fun fact: On March 10th, 2010 The Women's Air Force Service Pilots had been awarded the Congressional Gold Medal, this award was given to the women who flew against Axis forces by Eisenhower's orders all over Africa. By 1945 almost one out of every four married women (with families) had a job outside of the home. No although all of that is cool and utterly amazing it was a known fact that women didn't get the same rank, pay, or insignia for all their awesome work, so although I gave Hermione a rank of Lt. it was very likely she was not an officer in pay, insignia, or rank. _**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I won't build this chapter up. It for all extensive purposes a build up to the next chapter. I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**July 4th, 1940**  
**Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

* * *

There was a commotion outside, not a bad one simply a commotion. The fourth of July had not only brought in many tourists but it had also brought out the party in the men and women of the base. The hospital was still slow and the five women on duty knew they'd be accomplishing nothing but missing out on all the fun -it was unfair.

"I say we just leave, its not like Granger is going to actually come in and check up on us." Pansy Parkinson snapped her compact mirror shut with a snap after she applied her ruby red lipstick. She was a looker, not the prettiest of girls but she knew her way around and the heavy liner she wore with her heavy blush and her heavy lips made her pale face glow in a glossy type of way.

Katie Bell, previously mentioned had quickly shot that idea down. "It's not like we're stuck here and she's out having fun."

"Why on Earth would you assume she's out having fun!?" Another nurse, Millicent Bulstrode a slightly heftier woman from a small town in California, had rebuked. "Lt. Granger wouldn't dare leave the nurses quarters unless it was to sit in the cafe and read or come here."

Pansy had been fixing her hair, curled to perfection and framing her face. "She's a snob. The only reason she's ranked higher than me is because she joined two months before I did."

"Which is a practical reason to have a high rank." Katie snapped, she liked Hermione. Hermione was practical and even though she was a little unorthodox when it came to fun she wasn't completely against the girls going out -they did so almost every other night.

They heard the heels of another nurse entering the hall, Cho Chang. She was a small petite Asian girl her parents and herself born and raised in a nice town just outside of Seattle. "Both storage closets have been inventoried, no patients in wing's one or two and the only patient on the second floor just left little over an hour ago."

"I'm leaving." Pansy snapped out. "I'm not staying in here all night."

"I wouldn't expect you to Parkinson." Pansy stopped and turned around slowly smiling cautisouly at Hermione herself. "Tonight is the fourth of July, I don't expect any of you to stay the night."

"Lt. Granger we have no problem staying." The young woman Marietta stepped forward from behind her paper work. Her curly hair up in a loose bun.

Hermione only smiled before she made her passed the women; "Go. Have fun, Luna already reserved your seats at the luau hub." She hadn't given them time to do anything else before she made her upstairs to the second floor.

"Some snob she is Parkinson." Katie bit out as she walked passed the shocked girl.

Hermione had put a lot of thought into this night, she knew the other girls would want to go out and explore the island. She had no problem with that in fact she had planned to cover for all of them for the entire evening shift; Dr. Snape had no intentions of being seen in the hospital until his shift the follow afternoon. The doctor that was occupying the hospital with her was Dr. Lupin. She was fond of this man, he was kind and knew his stuff. He had brought his wife and his son when he transferred almost a year ago.

She would sit with him for majority of the evening, especially if Tonks (who's full name Hermione simply wouldn't attempt) was going to bring Teddy their son. "Good evening Remus."

"Ah Hermione, quite the surprise to see you, in your uniform." He welcomed into his small office and offered a seat.

"The girls deserve a break." She said as an explanation as another bout of cheering started outside. "It is Independence Day after all."

Remus looked at her before he himself leaned back in his chair, relaxed. "I would say it was you who needed the break."

Hermione looked at her superior officer in question. In the last couple of weeks she had done a fine job of organizing the hospital to a pristine state, she had managed the schedule and when a girl needed or wanted a break she was happy to go in for her. She's been at the hospital more than anywhere else on the island, she hadn't really talked with Luna since they got here but being put in charge of a facility under Dr. Snape's specific requests was simply put a lot of ass busting work.

While she got lost in thought Remus had taken in the young ladies appearance. Her hair as always up in some sort of twisted bun at the base of her neck, as always a few stray hairs had managed to escape something he was sure she'd fix later on. Her make up on and her uniform starch white and perfectly placed. She was the ideal nurse, he thought dimly, but the idea had been long ago proven. He noticed she had light circles under eyes which he would assume was from all her work the woman needed a chance to play. She needed her nurses to suck it up and deal with their work as they were trained to do, not rely on her to fill in for them and release them for a night of booze and men.

"Have you been to the southern part of town yet?" He asked after moments of silence. "It's quite beautiful, some great spots to relax."

"I haven't been there, I'm sure before long I'll get a chance to see it." He doubted that, but he let out a sigh and reached across to turn the small radio on his desk on.

"How about some music, Tonks said she would bring Teddy around before his bed time."

"I have to finish the inventory checks, it won't take me long though." Without another word he watched Hermione walk through the door. The woman needed to lighten up what was the worse that could happen to them in Hawaii?

While the night dragged on at the hospital the luau had gotten thrown into full swing fast. Of the course the women of the hospital were there, all dolled up -even Luna had put on a bit more make up than usual. The girls were hanging around some of the men of base, mostly Army men for the Sailors weren't often let off their ship.

"I'm telling you she is the most stuck up person I've ever met." Pansy said before she took the glass from Draco's hand and took a sip; "A little weak tonight Drakey."

"I prefer not to get shit faced." He replied dimly as he took his drink back, he brought it to his lips but decided against it. "What's this woman's name?"

"Lt. Granger, she has no idea what fun is, she is so strict, but its like someone trained her to be this obedient robot!" She pulled out a cigarette. "I tell you the woman doesn't know what she's missing."

"I've seen her around at the cafe." Blaise said off handedly as he brought more beers over, he handed one to Luna with a wink. "She's not bad looking, great body."

"Well I promise you that body is ice cold in bed." Pansy snarked back before she raised her beer to her lips.

Luna had been uncomfortable the whole time, some of the women already knew Hermione and simply knew that was who she was... but the ones like Pansy, Millicent and Marietta simply didn't want to give her a chance. It saddened her to think of the change Hermione took after her brother died over seas, it was like a switch was flipped and all of a sudden the Hermione Granger who smiled and laughed and pulled pranks was gone. She thought about the events that had happened earlier that day.

"I don't see why you go with us, the other girls can handle one night of work." Luna said while she watched Hermione get ready to go into the hospital -again. "You've already worked your shift for the week."

Hermione's scheduling was actually rather brilliant. Shift of five nurses, there were five business days and twenty five girls altogether -the older women who were married and had children and native to the island worked the weekend but they weren't included in the twenty five women that resided together. Hermione had managed to schedule all twenty five girls once a week, they had the remaining time to do as they please. Luna thought it was a great system, so did many others but soon it became apparent to Luna that Hermione had spent more and more time there to grant someone's requested leave. The blonde didn't think it was fair to her friend at all.

"The girls deserve a break, they've been doing a lot of work in the last couple of weeks." With her final pin in she stood up and straightened her uniform. "Besides what would I do at the luau?"

"You could talk with that pilot again." Luna said easily. "He seemed to like you."

To which Hermione replied giggling; "I think he liked the idea of me naked and under him. He's far too cocky for me and I'm still technically with Ronald."

Luna sent her an exasperated look; "Ronald Weasley your home town boy friend? You haven't talked to anyone from your home town since before Samuel. You can't actually tell me you still consider you and him as together."

Hermione bit her lip and pondered her response; "I wrote him a couple of weeks ago. When we first arrived... he responded. You should read the words he wrote -romantic and sweet how could I think otherwise Luna?"

"He's in Massachusetts! Hermione I usually find you very practical but this time I think you're attempting to find an excuse." Luna crossed her arms and followed Hermione down the corridor, down the stairs, and out onto the front walk way.

"A lady doesn't stray from man to man Luna. Go down and reserve the spots for you and the girls." Hermione left no room for argument as she made he way around the bend.

Luna shook her head and walked back in the house; "What was that about?" Gabrielle asked when Luna entered the common area. Gabrielle was a pretty girl from New York City, she used to be a dancer -as her fit form may have prefaced.

"Hermione told us to go without her while she goes off to the hospital again." Luna said as she huffed into a seat.

"Oh Christ." Susan said. "That woman needs some time off."

"Well you can try to tell her that." Luna said as she was handed a cup of coffee. "You girls remember her before her brother died right?"

"How could I forget?" Susan chided as she hopped onto the counter. "The woman was a terror, no corner in the house was safe with her there."

"She needs to meet a man." Gabrielle said easily while she sipped her coffee; "Whatever happened to that man she was with?"

"Apparently they're still together, I don't see it." Luna said as she took a sip as well. "There is a man on base interested in her."

"Well of course, have you seen her? She's a beauty." Susan said.

"His name is Draco Malfoy, he's a pilot for the Army." Luna looked at them and smiled. "In fact we were invited to a luau tonight by Seamus... I wonder if a certain Malfoy will be there."

"Is this a cue that we're going to meddle into someone's life?" Susan asked with a wild grin on her face; "Because I'm so in."

By the time Pansy had finished her rant on Hermione everyone had easily gone another round on drinks. Luna was in between Neville and Blaise -as was her normal seat the two men were completely hooked on her, not that she really knew. Draco had ended up going stronger to tolerate the rants of the city born woman next to him, she refused to loosen her grip on his arm. Theo had managed to get a couple dances in with a few of the other nurses, anyone would bet that he would take a girl somewhere tonight.

Three hours later the crowd had seemed to disperse to watch the fire works, Draco had let his control slip and had to admit the show was probably just as good but seeing the double explosions in every explosion was magnificent. "Malfoy are you alright?"

The group had taken to calling everyone by their last names, for a moment stumped the blonde man. "I'm fine Susanna."

"It's Susan..." she replied with a laugh. "Oh shit!"

"What's the matter?" He asked, he wasn't sure if he cared or if he was simply replying to be polite to his friends girl. Well now he wasn't sure if Seamus was a friend or if he was simply a colleague. Seamus could get rather annoying, he came from an Irish part of Boston, not too bad he assumed but his accent was going to be the death of him one day.

"I was supposed to meet Granger at the hospital." He knew that name, he knew that name quite well. They'd been dancing around each other for days now.

"I can go." He said as he stood up straight, he was lucky he hadn't swayed. He wondered how much he had to drink.

"Thanks Malfoy!" Susan clapped him on the shoulder before she sauntered off to Seamus.

"Where's he going?" Seamus asked his thick accent coming through in his words

"To meet Granger at the hospital." She locked her hands around his neck; "Now shut up and kiss me."

While Hermione sat with Teddy on her laps on the steps of the hospital Tonks and Remus had taken a seat a few stairs below. "The fireworks were wonderful, wouldn't you say Hermione?"

"They were..." she smiled and kissed the little boys head. "What do you think Teddy Bear?"

"Too loud." The child complained while he held his ears. The three adults around him giggled before Tonks gathered him up; "Bye Miss. Mine."

The child had a hard time pronouncing both her name and her nick name, he eventually settled on Mine earlier on in the night. Tonks and Remus had assured her that he would learn, but Hermione didn't mind not at all. She thought the endearment was charming. As Remus said goodnight to his wife and child Hermione began to make her back inside when she noticed a figure walking towards them.

"What on earth?" She muttered out as she stayed still waiting to see who had been approaching them. She noticed the blonde hair first then she noticed the slacks he wore and the plain black button up he wore, unbuttoned. "Of course."

"Who is that Hermione?" Remus asked as he walked up to her.

"That would be Staff Sergeant Draco Malfoy of the US Army Air Corps." As he came into view she sighed; "I met him the day we arrived, he's every where."

"Granger!" Malfoy said as a greeting as he tripped on the first stair. "Shit."

"Go handle him Hermione." Remus said with an easy pat on her shoulder.

"But sir..."

"No buts, you've been here enough. Get your friend sober enough for his flight drills tomorrow." She didn't have time to argue because Remus went back into the hospital and shut the door. She huffed out a breath.

"I'm not drunk you know." She heard from the bottom of the stairs, where Draco Malfoy laid. "Not fully, I'm drunk enough to trip but Malfoy's don't get drunk." As he said it he knew it was a lie.

"Alright Malfoy let's get you up." She walked down the stairs and faced him, she offered him her hand which he took and with remarkable ease she helped him into a standing position. "Having a good fourth of July?"

He ignored her sarcasm and threw an arm around her shoulder as he began to lead them to... well he wasn't sure where but he was rather hungry. "Excellent, and let me guess you're enjoying your hospital shift?"

"I was actually." She bit out, since he had no apparent destination in mind she determined they'd go to the diner, it was across from her favorite cafe and she saw most of her friends enjoying their food and the company. It was still early in the night, almost 2230 hours.

They walked in silence, he was surprisingly correct, he was not nearly as drunk as she thought he was, he was walking with much ease and his words were far from slurred, they didn't make actual sense but they weren't nonsense. He refused to remove his arm from around her shoulders but she refused to uncross hers from her chest, she guess it was fair. She ignored his idle banter and when they walked into the diner she insisted on a booth towards the back.

"Embarrassed to be seen with me Granger?" He asked once they were seated.

"Yes. Yes I whatever you want."

"Now a lady shouldn't pay for the first date." Draco said wit ha smirk, she stared at him with a bewildered expression. The waitress made her way over to the pair.

"Well if it isn't Drake, your usual?" Hermione felt a prick in her side at the waitress and her flirtatious advances.

"Just coffee tonight Peg."

"And for you ma'am?" 'Peg' turned towards Hermione with the same energy, although she didn't buy that.

"Coffee. Please." The waitress nodded and walked away briskly. "Peg?"

"Her name's Peggy." Draco said smugly. "Are you jealous Granger?"

"Far from it I assure you." When Peggy brought back their coffees Hermione thanked her politely. "Do you come here after every night out?"

"Oh yeah all the time." He replied sarcastically. He looked at her, she had her hair up and neat, she had make up on clean and sturdy, and her uniform had no creative aspect.

She interrupted his thoughts, and his staring which she noted. "You were right... about Parkinson."

He took a sip from his cup; "Told you so."

"She's not all bad, she's a very good nurse. She's my most reliable nurse actually, besides Luna..." Hermione let the sentence drift off as she took tentative sips from her coffee.

Draco didn't say anything just let her be. "She has good intentions, but she seeks attention."

Hermione just shrugged and fiddled around with her silverware. "What made you want to be a pilot?"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is a serious turn around for Draco and Hermione. They're going to tread into some deeper conversations for two people who have been avoiding each other. So I'm sorry but it was necessary. **

**AND NOW TIME FOR WORLD WAR TWO HISTORY CORRECTED:  
**

**_Noting to report at this time. Although I'm not sure what day fourth of July in 1940 was... your homework assignment is to google it and review with the answer! _**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A quick update. Some cuteness maybe? Next chapter up at some point tonight though. **

**Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**July 4th, 1940**

**2245 Hours**

**Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

* * *

"What?" Draco Malfoy stared at the woman sitting before in complete bewilderment. Of all the questions to ask him she chose the pilot one? What bothered him more was her absolute blunt demeanor about it. She wasn't just this blunt person she was a lady and she seemed like she had been properly taught how to be a lady.

She simply looked at him, expected him to answer. "Alright, well it was the only thing that really caught my attention."

"You can't be serious." He raised an eye brow and sipped from his coffee. "That's it? That's why you became a pilot... that's pathetic. No hidden sense of adventure that could only be fulfilled in the air? No news reels really sinking into your head about England and Germany? It was actually the only thing that caught your attention?"

"Not everyone picks something off of those requirments." She still looked amazed, as if it really couldn't have been that simple. Alright, Draco conceded to himself, it wasn't -granted when he joined the Army he did it to defy his father the job choice was a farther jab and maybe Hermione had a point. There was a certain sense of freedom when he was in the air.

"What about you? What made you become a nurse?" She shrugged lightly and appeared to really think about her response.

"My brother had just left for basic training, I was walking home with my friend and I just blurted out that I would..." she laughed a little at herself, "...ok so maybe some decisions really are that easy."

He was intrigued, a woman who stuck by what she said even in the heat of a moment. Interesting indeed. "What branch?"

"Army. Army Air Corps actually -it's why I asked." She smiled lightly at the thought Samuel's decision. "He was hell bent on it. He figured the only way he'd be able to make real difference would be to fly. He liked to play the hero."

"Don't we all?" Draco said with amusement as he watched this reformed woman before him become almost like a child. "Are you two close?"

"We were, yes." She became cold when she answered that question. He should have let the topic drop, really he should have but something told him to ask for more.

"Why aren't you anymore?" He waited patiently for her to answer, he was actually about to take it all back when she surprised him with an answer.

"He was killed over in England on May 15th." She didn't gauge his reaction before she continued to sip her coffee and look out the window again. She should have paid attention though because Draco sat across from her with his mouth agape. He had tensed up and any trace of alcohol in his system was gone as the bone chilling memories from a few days prior to May 15th sank in.

"Drake you're one of the lucky ones." Sam, one of Draco's close friends and fellow pilots had said while he was seated next to the blonde on a hospital bed. "You get to get out of here."

"Except I don't want to be on some vacation spot base." Draco sent Sam a pointed look, it had been two weeks since they lost their friend Fred. That was the last time Draco talked to Sam up until now that was. "I do more good here than anywhere else."

"Sure you'll do them lots of good with your sliced up forearm, Drake you aren't even being considered for fly time within the next two months... you need to go back to the states and besides Hawaii's great!" Sam smirked before he punched Draco in the arm.

"Well just wait until you get there, I'll be in mint condition with the ability to outfly you any time any place." Draco said with a smug look in his eyes, but he could see that Sam... Sam had no intention of flying back home. Draco knew, Sam's luck was running out, the Luftwaffe were getting stronger and the results of their raids were becoming weaker. Draco was one of the lucky ones.

"I have a mission debrief in ten minutes. Take care Drake." They clasped hands and Draco swore he saw Sam hold back tears.

"Be safe Sam." Three days later while Draco was boarding a medical ship that was headed back towards the states he had managed to get a look at the casualty list. Samuel Granger, shot down.

"...he died honorably, that's what would have mattered to him." Hermione said, Draco guess she had said something before that but he was too stunned at the moment. His friend, his comrade, his practically brother in war had been Hermione's brother. Which, Draco admitted, could have been the feeling of I know you. He looked at her, she looked like him.

It all made sense now. "Yeah... men like that, they're good men." He wouldn't tell her. Not now. Not with his death so fresh in her mind and her apparent hesitance over the topic, for once he said that she had changed the subject.

"Is it approrpriate for me to ask where you're from?" She smirked a little into her cup when he scoffed.

"I must say Lt. Granger, you are so far out of line that is far too invasive." She laughed a little and he was beginning to figure that Hermione Granger was not nearly as prudish as everyone made her out to be. "Chicago."

"I pictured you more of a east coast man." She said smugly. "I'm Needham, Boston."

"I knew your accent was familiar, just couldn't quite place it." She sent him a strange look; "It's not Seamus's! God every time he opens his mouth I just want to throw the letter 'R' at him."

She laughed, it was a refined giggle like he was used to, no it was a full on laugh. It was rich and it was raw, it was light and it was real. She had a boisterous laugh, but when the laugh had ended it left her smiling in a full way. Her grin was plastered to her face and her eyes they just seemed to lighten up.

"I'm not that bad no, I spent eight and a half years in England when I was a child."

"So that's where this 'lady' thing comes from." He smirked as he pushed his now empty cup towards the end to be refilled.

"What 'lady thing'?" Hermione had used her fingers to make air quotes at his phrase.

"Your prim and proper attitude. I mean look at you!" He ushered with his hands in her direction to which she pointed at herself 'Me!?' she exclaimed with a laugh. "Yes you! If I sat that straight with my legs tucked that way I'd break."

"You're ridiculous." Hermione thanked Peggy when she refilled both their cups. "Back to my point, you're from Chicago, you're a pilot... you make no sense."

"Oh well you see, I have a business promised to me on my father's side." She raised an eyebrow. "So I'm from Chicago, I'm a pilot, and I will be rich when my father passes the business on -if he does."

"I don't see why he wouldn't." It wasn't her business to pry, so she wouldn't but she had (shockingly) much faith in Draco Malfoy.

"It's a long story full of disappointment and problems." She nodded once and agreed before he leaned in close; "And you... you are all over the place. You lived in England, you're from Need Ham -whatever, and you're a nurse."

"Needham actually." She checked the thin wrist watch she wore. "It's passed eleven."

"You make it sound like you've never stayed out late before. C'mon Darlin' humor me." She relaxed a little, it was the first time since being aroudn Harry, Ginny, and Ron that she had simply relaxed into a seat.

"I'm not as boring as you make me sound." She sounded offended and he couldn't help but smile at her. "I'm serious, I used to cause more trouble than Theo and Blaise combined."

"You know Theo and Blaise?" He asked in complete shock. How had he not known that.

"Well of course I do!" She acted offended and even scoffed at him. "Blaise and I have had wonderful conversations at the cafe, you know his mother's from Italy."

"I already knew that... and Theo? You've just run into him around town?"

"Well yes. I know all the boys in fact you're the only one that has taken to avoiding me until tonight." She smirked at him playfully because she knew damn well that it was her avoiding him. It sort of annoyed him to no end that she was so apparently close with everyone else.

"How come at the luau Pansy was talking about how you never have fun?" He asked incredulously.

She shrugged innocently. "She's never asked me to go out. In fact her and a few others seem to think I have nothing better to do but make their lives hell."

"Well clearly you're the spawn of the devil." He smiled a little quick one that had managed to make Hermione double take at him. "What?"

"For a moment I thoght you were mildly attractive." She replied in all seriousness.

"Oh really? And now?" He would wait to tell her that he thought she was always attractive in her own untouchable way.

"You resemble a rodent like thing... almost like a ferret." He completely let his mouth hang loose as she burst into complete laughter.

"I was going to say something nice but now I think I'm going to leave." He pulled out his wallet and threw some cash on the table before he got up and walked away. He waited by the front door not that she noticed because she simply shrugged, thanked Peggy and gave her extra cash -he knew for a fact he left enough there, and started to make her way towards the door.

"You expect me to fall for that?" She kept walking and he actually laughed. "Really, your barracks are on the southern part of the island you don't need to walk me."

"You're joking right?" She didn't look like she was joking, gone was the simple woman who had graced him with laughter and jokes and now he had been looking at the cold and impossible to interpet woman.

"I'm more than capable of walking myself home." She said pointedly but he wasn't leaving.

"I'm more than capable of walking you home too." He smirked at her huffed out breath. She was independant, the moment of friendship they shared in the diner was just that -a moment. "You know you are entitled to show Parkinson that you're a human."

"I'll handle her my own way thank you." He didn't sense much gratitude from her in that thank you but he'd accept it. When they made it to the nurses quarters he walked her to the door. It was an awkward moment and she apologized for coming off cross with him, he accepted and he told her he was never offended.

"You should join us on Thursday." She looked at him with her hand on the door handle. "A group of us, we're going to the northern part of the island. For the day -Blaise and Theo will be there." He added as an after thought.

"I'd like that, I'll see if I can." With that she wished him a good night and went through the door. When she had gotten inside she pressed her back against the door and smiled to herself. The hose was quiet, hushed whispers coming from those who have returned for the evening.

"What are you doing here Granger?" Millicent asked when she walked through the hall to see who had entered their home.

"Oh... some thing came up and I was dismissed for the night." Hermione smiled, an actual smile at the slight heavy set nurse. "Did you enjoy your night?"

Millicent was caught off guard, Hermione had never really tried to have a real conversation with her but then again neither had she. "It was fun yes, uhm Luna and Susan probably won't be back until later."

"Oh I'm not worried about it, those girls can handle themselves." Hermione shrugged easily as she started removing pins from her hair while she moved into the kitchen.

"I thought you enforced a curfew..."

Hermione snorted as she filled a glass with water. "We're all grown women, I think we should all be responsible enough to know when enough fun is enough. It's not my curfew it's the Army's." Hermione drank the water quickly and discarded her heels. This was a side of her that Millicent has never seen.

"Lt. Granger are you feeling alright?"

"Of course!" Hermione smiled. "Happy Fourth of July Millicent." With that she walked out of the kitchen and through the hall to the stairs.

"Milli?" Pansy came down the hall. "Was that Granger you were talking to?"

"She joked with me." Millicent said with a smirk. "Could it be that Granger is lightening up?"

"I doubt it..." Pansy said but she remember what Luna had told her. "Let's head to bed."

* * *

**A/N: So fun fact I was watching the super bowl -hence why this is not edited very well (or at all) but anyways! So there was this commercial, and it was for the USO and Jeep Wrangler and Hans Zimmer composed that original piece for the HBO mini-series 'The Pacific', and it's actually titled Honor and it's the opening credits and my mom and dad and sister and brother pretty much looked at me and my mom looked me dead in the eye and said; This is why you'll be single forever. **

**AND NOW TIME FOR WORLD WAR TWO HISTORY CORRECTED:  
**

**_Noting to report at this time. Although I'm not sure what day fourth of July in 1940 was... your homework assignment is to google it and review with the answer! _**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So guys how about some drama! I know it took me a little longer to write this chapter, but I'm so pumped to finish the next one -I see fluff and a possible kiss... All depends on what I'm listening to! Pretty much for this chapter I listened to Hans Zimmer's compositions for the HBO mini series 'The Pacific'. More info on that at the bottom instead of my usual World War Two Fun Facts, but I may just start posting fun fact even if they're irrelevant to the chapter. **

**I would also like to do a shout out to a user who left a review: Morita-te **

**However a huge thanks goes out to those who track this story, to those who favorite this story, and to those who read it regardless. **

**Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**August 15th, 1940**

**Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

* * *

She had her hair twisted and half up, her long curls flowed gently in the Hawaiian breeze as she turned the pages to her latest novel. It wasn't a medical novel, no this was more for fun, a classic actually. She was lost in the pages almost instantly, the waves from the distance almost nonexistent for in her mind she was already away, far away. She was humming lightly to a tune that just seemed to play through her mind her fingers attached to the corner of page ready to flip.

He watched her for a while, thought she hadn't noticed, but she was curled up all nice in a hammock. The breeze and rustled her hair a little -he'd never seen it close to all the way down before today, and he doubted she even noticed or cared. He leaned against the wall of the nurses home content to watch with his arms crossed over his chest. He had finished his flight tests early, it was expected of him to finish as so after the time he spent overseas. She flipped the page and he watched as her eyes grew a fraction, excitement, maybe a little bit of panic within her deep chocolate orbs.

"You've been watching her for almost ten minutes." Draco, startled turned towards the familiar voice that had managed to sneak up on him. "You like her don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Pans." Draco snorted as he leaned against the wall, facing her. "She's a friend."

"Friends don't stare are friends for ten minutes." Pansy said with the same cool facade she used when she confronted him. She had seen him walk towards the back yard when she walked through the door after her shift, she changed and came back down stairs and found him still there; up against a wall and watching.

He shrugged and turned his face towards the breeze; "I was caught by surprise."

Pansy simply nodded and looked passed him, it was her sigh that brought him back to the present. "I have to get back to work."

"You're done work." Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was in the process of writing letters when I noticed you stalking Lt. Granger." Pansy said as she walked away, another breeze blew through the trees. "Her shift starts at 2000 hours."

Draco watched Pansy walk back into the house before he turned towards Hermione again. She was still reading with an intent and determination that he's never seen in her before. He walked towards her slowly and announced his presence. She acknowledged him back and made room for him on the hammock. They swung and talked lightly and shared smiles but she could sense something wrong. For the short time they had together on the hammock she let it go and laughed at his attempted jokes and smiled when deemed appropriate.

"How was your flight test?" She asked after their conversation had managed to die down.

"It was the same as always." He looked down, intently actually at his hands. "New flight pattern."

"I noticed, you didn't fly over this part of the island." Hermione said while she sent some side glances over towards him.

"We tracked a different course, we tried a formation." She nodded her head and stared out ahead of her. She didn't know what he was thinking, and she wouldn't pry anymore than she already had. What he thought about was his own business.

What she didn't know was what he was thinking about -England, Sam, the fact that he had found his journal from England. He was given the book when he first arrived by Sam himself, some of the pages already used but Sam said that was the beauty about it. After him and Sam worked together on missions they shared the book, each wrote their own perspective on what had happened in the air.

He had boxed it up and pushed far out of his line of sight and train of thought until earlier that day, before his flight training when they were told they needed to bring their manuals and he had found it. He sat and read pages from it until he had to leave, then before he even thought about it he slipped it in his pocket. There it sat nagging at him, Sam's voice jumped out of the pages he had read, the memories he'd worked hard at suppressing had came crawling back but Draco was a different person.

When he started his part of the journal he had been a sheltered boy from a wealthy family in Chicago. He had never been handed a real responsibility nor was he put in the position where losing a life was an every day occurance. He had never seen anything more gruesome than his drunken father on the floor in the bathroom at his home after a night of too many moon shines. As he sat in Pearl and stared at his hands as they itched to hand Hermione the journal she deserved to see he couldn't help but think on how he went from the shaky hardened man that was stationed here for recovery purposes to the calm sullen man he was right now.

"Remember when you joined us that Thursday?" Hermione responded with how lovely the day had been and how right he had been. "Would you like to join me tomorrow afternoon?"

Hermione was hesitant at first. "That would be lovely... where are we going?"

"Right down there," he pointed out to the rocks on the shore just some ways beyond the house. "...it's private."

"Drake... I... Oh dear, no I thought you meant like-"

Draco stopped her sputtering with a laugh before he looked at her. There was a haunted look in his eye, a sad look. "No, no, I have something important to talk to you about." She merely nodded and cleared her throat; "You can stop blushing now."

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean... I didn't mean to assume anything." She smiled politely and he just answered with a laugh. "Is everything alright?"

He looked at her and tightened his lips; "We'll see how tomorrow goes..." the night she told him about her brother he should have told her. He knew that, but since then their friendship has spiked. She no long sat alone for days on end, she joined them on their adventures. She would come to the luau and have a few drinks with the group, she would spend late afternoons on the beach with them. He had almost completely forgotten about it -she never brought Sam up again, until today.

"Yes well, I need to get ready for work." She stood up slowly and reached for her book. She gently brushed his shoulder as she turned around, but before she could get a step farther away his hand had gripped hers. She looked back at him, as he stood up another breeze brushed through passed them. Her eyes watched his face and her heart sped up a little bit, he looked ruggedly handsome in his full uniform, especially since it was done up proper, she felt his hand squeeze hers again and her trance like stare left his face and trailed to their conjoined hands. She squeezed back and looked up again.

With that he let go and was on his way, there she stood for a few moments and watched his form retreat as the breeze stopped. She sighed and balled her now free hand up at her side. In a daze she walked back to the house and made her way towards her room to get ready for her night shift. With her hair pinned to its normal style, her uniform perfectly in place, and her make up on she made her way out of the nurses house.

While she walked she thought of him she thought of how he had been earlier that day. She thought about the friendship that had formed and how much nicer it felt to be able to go out and have fun again. She thought about how he stared at her some times, how he sometimes brushed their hands as they walked side by side. She thought about earlier that day, the firm grip he held her hand and how she like someone had sent a spark through her arm to her nerves. She had noticed the grey in his eyes and the slight tan to his skin, she noticed the way his hair had been placed and how much older he looked in that uniform.

She wondered if when he wore that uniform he thought of something, obviously it had to be something dreadful for him to have that look on his face. She thought back to the last time she saw someone with that look, Ron wore the same grim expression the day she left. She remembered Ron after that, she wondered what he was doing and if he was still close with Harry. She wondered about the last letter she received from him, he mentioned a glory to being in uniform almost as if it was the 'in' thing to do now. Was that really a reason for a boy to run off and play with guns? She mentally answered herself, and then repeated her statement.

Ronald Weasley was still a boy -she knew it deep down. He was a young man but he would be entering the Army or Marines a boy and she wondered if he would change at all. She hadn't responded to him at all, not since before the fourth of July and she had to ask herself why he kept writing her. Why did he send her letter after letter? What was his purpose for it? She never responded, she had used the excuse she was far too busy but it turned into the simple truth that she didn't want to. She didn't want to write a response to him, she didn't want to write about her shifts, her friends, because not once would she mention him or anyone else from home.

As she entered the hospital and greeted Luna with a perfect smile she thought about the night ahead. She went to her desk and started to sort through the paper work. A cut needing stitches here, a man who ate the wrong type of shell fish there, it was all very basic and for fifteen minutes she was entertained over how little work they do here. Once the folders were organized she pulled out her book, she again let herself wander through the pages.

She would give anything to be able to go back to her dock, to sit in the summer sun and read while her brother and his friends splashed around as if in a war. She wished to return to the times when she sat on the hill and watched the stars, where Sam would often join her and they'd find shapes and make stories. As she read and fell further and further into the characters before her she longed desperately to have that old home back. As she drifted away into a world of fiction and easy romance she pushed the thoughts of the dock and the hill out of her head.

It was closer to midnight when she finished her book, she gently placed it aside and stared at the blank piece of paper before her. By the end of the her book she had made the resolution to write one more letter, just one.

_"Dear Ronald,_  
_ Your letters are a nice and welcome gift, very much appreciated. However I've neglected to properly respond to you and for that I'm sorry, see things haven't been busy and my shifts aren't demanding, in fact the most work I've seen is some stitches in a young sailors forehead after he tripped and fell on the stairs. Life on the island is peaceful, its relaxing. Life on this island has brought many opportunities, I've met many people and I enjoy their company almost as much as I'd enjoy you or Harry's presence. _  
_ It's been four months since Samuel's death and that's part of the reason I'm writing you tonight. Samuel was the reason I had became friends with you and Harry, remember? You boys were chasing after Sam, Fred, and George on a bright sunny afternoon and I was on my way to the dock to read my latest book. We had collided, after Harry helped you up you stared horrified as I lay on my back but you hadn't expected me to laugh -laugh I did until tears rolled down my face. It seemed though after that moment, where ever our brothers went you Harry and I went somewhere as well. _  
_ The years I had spent in England were hard, I had missed you and Harry terribly. I had missed out on so much and given the opportunity I'd rather stay. Now, however, I can't say I'd make that same decision. I put off writing you back because of this, this moment where I'm at is not where you're at. You're still a boy Ronald, but not in a childish way. When Sam was killed so was a part of Needham, the part where I saw myself staying there, he was what brought us together but in an untimely matter he is what will tear us apart. My work means far too much to me Ronald, I know you'll have trouble understanding. _  
_ You are more special than anyone I've ever met. You've remained yourself during the times of uncertainty, you've held strong with your decision of being with me, and it was the most noble thing a man could do for me. You telling me of your desire to be in uniform standing next to me is not. This is not a job one does for a woman, for a relationship, this is a job one does because it's right. This is a job that is glorified and full of heroes, but the real heroes are the ones who don't come back -like Sam. I've learned that the hardest way I know, I selfishly joined for something to do, but the more men I see, the more eyes turned steel, the more expression lost? The more I realize how important our forces are... don't run off and play hero Ronald, don't leave your parents, or Harry. _  
_ The last thing I wanted to do is hurt you, but I've already done that the moment I stepped on that train. I'm sorry, truly sorry, that after all this time our end comes with a letter on a blank piece of paper from a hospital. You're the only one from Needham I've stayed connected to, but we both need to separate and grow. I expect no forgiveness and no kindness if and when I return, but I do ask that you pass this along. My parents, Harry, and Ginny? They need this closure as much as you and I do. _  
_ No matter what I've done this could not be put off. Take this for what it is, take me for what I am -this job is me, this job is all me._

_With much love -always_  
_Lt. Hermione J. Granger, United States Army Nurses Corps"_

She stared at the letter she had written before she folded it and pushed into the envelope. She addressed it and walked it to the mail box along the corridor. "Who were you writing to?"

She turned to the voice. Katie Bell had watched her place the letter in, she had watched her write it as well. "I had to handle something from my home town."

"Luna told us there was a man there." Hermione chuckled a little, she had expected Luna to say something about Ron.

"There was yes."

Katie stepped closer and sat in one of the plastic chairs. "What happened?"

Hermione looked at Katie, she was honestly curious. "Growing up together was one thing, growing as people apart was an entirely different game."

"I'm sorry Hermione." Katie said as she stood and made her way out again. "Do you think when you're home you'll be with him again?"

"We'll see." Hermione said with a smile as she returned to her desk. "I'm not so sure I'll go home."

"That's silly, where will you go?"

Hermione thought about it for a while. A small smile on her face. "I'm not sure, but there will be land, stars, and water. Will you be going home?"

"For a while yes, but I think I'd like to move somewhere warm with a beach like Florida." Katie smiled at her one last time and called out a good night before she completely disappeared.

The night ended with ease and when the women returned back to the house they both went into their appropriate rooms to rest. Hermione woke again around 0900 hours and dressed in a light beach dress with lower heels than normal. She braided her hair and started to make her way towards the front door when she heard the knock.

"Why am I not shocked?" She asked dryly as she stepped outside to Draco Malfoy. He shrugged lightly before they started to make their way over to the beach.

"How was the hospital?" He asked once they approached the black edges.

"It was alright, I sent a letter to home." She said as she walked carefully to the edge and sat down.

"To who?" He asked easily as he sat down on a lower rock across from her and took off her heels. She felt her breath hitch slightly and she stuttered her response as he removed the second heel. "Who's Ron?"

"A friend... or well, he used to be." Hermione let out a sigh as she looked at the waves. "We're different people than we were when we were children you know?"

"I do." He watched her for a few seconds before he spoke again. "I was in England."

She looked over at him but before she could speak he spoke. "I was in England and I was in the air. I was the new boy, the child of the group, after my first mission I got sick until my stomach forced up air. Over there you don't make friends, you don't make friends and you don't write about the weather."

"Drake..." she went to slide down but he had already stood.

"I made a friend. I made a friend and we shared a journal." He reached in his back pocket and pulled it out. "On the fourth of July you told me about your brother... and I'm sorry and I know I should have..."

"You knew Sam." Hermione said breathlessly as she watched him hand over the book. She took it lightly and let out a small gasp when her fingers touched it.

"I'm honestly terribly sorry Hermione." He said as he bent his forehead and rubbed at his neck.

"When did you..." she flipped through the pages, smeared letters, Sam's wonderful hand writing, and a much neater one in comparison. "We're friends."

"I know and I'm sorry. I found that yesterday and if you read it you'll know..." he couldn't actually form words right now, it pissed him off. "... being over there was the hardest thing I've gone through. I wanted to tell you at the diner I did, but Hermione-" she cut him off sharply.

"We're friends. Friends don't keep things like this from them." She said as she stared at the book before she met his eyes. She had tears forming; "I need to go."

"Hermione no! Wait." He hopped and followed her as she maneuvered around the rocks like she'd done her whole life with shoes in her free hand. "Hermione!"

She stopped and faced him. "Just for now Draco... I'm not mad." He didn't believe her, "Sam meant the world to me Draco. He-he is the reason I made friends with Ron and-and Harry... when he died..."

"I understand." Draco tried simply but she wouldn't let him finish. "I-"

"No!" She wiped with her arm at a stray tear. "We're friends Draco..." her voice started to crack, "...but please, let me have some time."

She didn't wait for an answer. She walked through the door and didn't answer the questions that were being thrown at her just ran to her room. She sunk down to the ground her weight against the door and crying with a journal in her hand.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Is Hermione being a little unfair to her home and her friends? Do you think she's accepted Sam's death? Remember folks, she was sent to England because she couldn't recover after her grandmother's... but how about Draco? To have to grow up so fast, but then you have someone who can stay as said 'a child' for much longer than he... Opinions are always welcome, even if I hate it because a negative opinion is positive criticism. **

**AND NOW TIME FOR EMILY'S ''THE PACIFIC'' SCHPEEL:  
**

**__**_So I'm not sure how many of you have heard of the show 'The Pacific' but it was actually awesome. Twelve episodes about the U.S. Marines and their struggle in stopping the Japanese's quest to control the pacific -see what I did there? anyway, the show is based off two journals that were published and the men who wrote them are the main characters of the show. Robert Leckie wrote a journal like book that was published titeld; "Helmet for my Pillow", while Eugene Sledge wrote a similar book titled; "With the Old Breed". The characters in this show were real people, like Merriell Shelton who's nickname in the series was Snafu was a real person. That's what get's me about this series... John Basilone was a Marine Corps hero after he lifted a hot (I'll go on a weapons schpeel in the next chapter) machine gun and received second/third degree burns to his hands and arms to keep his men safe. This show gives me so many feelings and I'm recommending it to everyone, unless you don't like blood, gore, or porn... because there's a bit of all three of that. Yes porn. In like three episodes... NOT THE POINT -my point is that this chapter was written to the soundtrack of the show which is composed by Hans Zimmer. Tom Hanks and Steven Speilberg produced this series. It's excellent. _

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in updates; personal issues going down in my family and they're all using me as the human shield. So thanks all for the support and interest in this story! It means a lot, especially because I wasn't entirely sure how well this would go -excellent I suppose! Anyway, some fun things going down in this chapter, I bring the folks from MA back into play for a bit -bet you're all wondering Ron's response to the letter? Hmmm... As always loves, next chapter is in progress I see it being posted somewhere within the next twelve hours or so! **

**Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**August 29th, 1940**

**Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

* * *

She skimmed the words on the pages for the tenth time. Her fingers trailed after her eyes and when she would see the script change she would pull back as if being burnt. 'The air is hell...' she read the passage over again. 'The air is hell, the freedom that was once sought out is no longer there. We're held captive by duty...'

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she closed the journal for the tenth time in an hour. True to her word she had read the journal, both Draco and Sam's accounts. She had cried reading Sam's, of course she had! She scolded herself for the tears she shed while she read Draco's, even if he had become a close friend of hers. She let her thoughts wander, it's been two weeks since she last talked to the pilot. She wasn't mad at him, not after reading the journal but she was still torn. She shook her head of the thoughts and opened the journal back up;

''Not much we can do here, we run missions with the RAF fellows and that's fine but there's no progress to be made. Every day another man loses his life, another plane goes down, another letter sent out. It's become the thing around here, the obsession, the never ending thought -who's next? Who will have to write the letter to the boys family? The German's have no hearts, they feel no remorse when their planes go down, no shame when they take down another. This is the life we've all chosen. What a pitiful excuse of life..."

That was the last entry for Sam, Hermione knew, she checked every possible page after that. The only other thing was a letter from Sam to Draco, which had talked about Draco being lucky, Sam told Draco to find a gal, get hitched on some warm state side beach, she almost laughed at that notion, typical Sam leaving demands. She looked at her small watch, it was almost nine and it was already dark but there wouldn't be a better time for her to talk to him.

She quickly twisted some of her hair and pinned it back, then did the same thing on the other side. She hadn't put on make up earlier, she rushed though to add some color to her cheeks, do something so it didn't look like she spent another day moping around the journal. She grabbed her shoes and snuck her way down through the hall of the house.

"Where are you going?" She heard a voice from the kitchen, Luna, dolled up and pretty as ever. Luna was wearing a red dress that had short sleeves just ways off the shoulder, her top was tight and pretty but fanned out at the skirt to her knees.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked in return, she then noticed Neville seated at the kitchen table. "Hello Neville, how are you this evening?"

"I'm doing alright." He looked mortified. Poor thing, but Hermione's attention was on Luna.

"You are aware it's almost 2100. It's dark, what ever it is you need to do can't it wait?" Luna asked as she put a cup of steaming coffee in front of Neville.

"I'd really rather not wait, now if you excuse me." Luna didn't let up that easily, she grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back to the kitchen. "Luna, really. I need to go."

"You aren't going out alone."

"Oh for goodness sake." Hermione mumbled but conceded. "What if I was running to the hospital for an emergency?"

"You aren't. I'm no fool, if anything you're going to the barracks."

Hermione's jaw dropped -as did Neville's. "What could she need to do at the barracks Luna? That's absurd and..." Neville stopped and looked at Hermione, "... you're going to the barracks aren't you?"

"That would be none of your business." Hermione sung as she began to push herself up from her seat.

"I think it is, Neville does after all reside there." Luna looked at Hermione, she looked frazzled (as enjoyable as that was) what ever Hermione needed to do it was apparently important. "Neville will walk you."

"I did not volunteer for that." Neville said instantly. "A woman in the barracks at night? You can get in serious trouble, not to mention me."

"I won't get caught." Hermione said smugly as she stood up again. "I hate to ruin your evening but come on Neville."

"This is a horrible idea."

Five minutes later they were making their way towards the barracks. Neville spent the walk going over every possible risk, all the punishments they could use on them, the suspension, the rank issue. She hadn't really paid attention though, she let her mind wander. She thought about the journal -again, and of everything Draco wrote. She knew thoughts he hadn't shared with many, if any, people. She thought about his actions now, he was the somber one of the group, although sarcastic and witty he was often times serious. He never spent much time talking about his job, when he asked he simply stated it was better than being on the ground with nothing but a gun for protection.

She was shocked however when her thoughts took on another turn, she thought about his eyes and how they were sharp and clear, just like his personality. She thought about his face, his jaw line, the way his lips moved when he smirked or laughed, she thought about how his hair was always in perfect place, but when he let it go it was shaggy enough to reach his eye brow. She thought about his hands, just as controlled as the rest of him and surprisingly warm. She thought about his left arm, he rarely covered the scar -almost as if he were proud of it, but she knew other wise. For him to cover it would be to deny what he had done and gone through and who he had lost. The ragged scar went from just below his hand up half way to his elbow. Deep enough to send him home, deep enough for him to be put in her hospital for almost a month because of the blood loss and the internal damage.

Her attention however was drawn to a group of men playing cards in a hangar, she recognized the voice immediately. Theo, Blaise, and Draco -perfect, she thought to herself as she snuck away from Neville. She walked cautiously on the concrete although Theo was the first to spot her.

"Who's there?" He shouted, they weren't on any specific duty, simply a night to relax and not go out. Draco had to do some work on his plane, Blaise and Theo decided to keep him company and when he finished they started a small game of cards.

Hermione closed her eyes and announced herself as she stepped closer into the light. "Boys." she said with a nod.

They nodded back, except for Draco, she watched him send her a look. A strange look. "What can we do for you Granger?"

"I need to talk to you." He looked impassive as he stood up and made his way over.

"You read the journal." She nodded her head and watched his face. No outward expression passed his physical expression but she could see it in his eyes. "I'm glad I could help."

"This is all Sam's fault. It was his fault when I met Harry and Ron and it was his fault when I stopped talking to them..."

"You're blaming your brother."

"Well it's his fault! We're supposed to be friends. That's my only explanation."

He barked out a laugh and threw his head back. She was not amused, but he kept laughing until she eventually started. "Darlin' you're crazy. Sam has nothing to do with us being friends."

"Wrong." She pointed at his chest. "He wanted the best for me, even if at time we fought. If you and I are friends its because of him."

He couldn't say much to that, not at first. "That makes no sense."

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "It makes perfect sense." she said after she felt his arms circle around her waist. There they stood for a while until she pulled back. He hadn't let go and she hadn't demanded it, she let her hands wander to his chest where they stayed. She looked at him in question, what was he doing?

She didn't have time to really think of much else before his lips were on hers. She didn't hear anything else around them, didn't notice anything else just him. She responded in a daze and for what seemed like minutes they stayed together. Only it hadn't been minutes, it had been mere seconds until they broke apart.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

**September 3rd, 1940**

**Needham, Norfolk County, Massachusetts**

* * *

She fixed her uniform in her full mirror once more before she made her way down stairs. She was shipping out today, after two weeks (two wonderful weeks) home she was finally leaving and ready to start her efforts. As her heels bounced off the walls in her family's home she was overwhelmed with childhood memories. She had laughed, ran, and cried in this halls. She had chased imaginary friends and had evaded her brothers and their gross findings in these halls. She stepped down the stairs and looked at the photos that lined, black and white, captured memories.

"... not let her go! She's your daughter, not the governments toy." She walked into the hall way to hear her brother; closest in age but farthest in mind set good old Ron, arguing with their parents.

"Yes she is our daughter Ronald, and I'm your mother. Ginny has every right to do as she pleases. She's an adult now." Molly Weasley said shortly while she fixed up her daughters last home cooked meal.

"Thank you Mom." Ginny replied as she walked in and took her seat. "Ron."

Her father couldn't manage to take the day off, he would meet them at the train station however, and that was enough for the red head. "I can't believe this. This isn't even our war!"

"War has nothing to do with it! What else would I do in this town Ronald?" She didn't let him answer. "I would wait, for a suitable husband to whisk me away to another house, more walls and doors and I would be expected to live happily there."

"Alight both of you. Stop." They both mumbled out apologies as their mother slipped pancakes onto their plates. "Ginny, your father and I are very proud. So are your brothers, we all wants what best however and Ron thinks this isn't it."

Ginny accepted her mothers warm pat on the shoulder before she looked at Ron. Ever since he had gotten the letter from Hermione he'd been snippy. Although Ginny was down right frustrated and mad at the brown haired girl she couldn't say she blamed her. Ron had expressed his opinions on being a soldier, he thought the idea was honorable but nothing else. She had expected nothing less of Hermione, especially since they've all heard about Samuel.

"I think she's running off chasing something that isn't there." Ginny glared at her brother but he continued. "You're a child and you don't know the first thing about this business."

"Funny, I remember someone saying those exact words to you Ronald. I couldn't happen to agree more with them, you're acting like a kid who had his lollipop taken away, like it or not I find this far more noble and more fulfilling then staying a shop keeper for my older brothers." Rons nostrils flared as he stormed away from the table.

The front screen door slammed and Molly jumped. "We best be on our way, trains don't wait." Molly had to force a smile to her face. Ron had been devastated when he received the letter from Hermione, they all had, but they had all moved on. Hermione Granger separated her professional life from her personal one, and they were all very personal with her. Molly thought Ron naive to think he'd manage to convince Hermione to come home and quit so easily by swooning her in letters.

She and Ginny walked to the train station -less than two blocks away from their home. She looked at her baby, her only girl, her hair in a tight bun, her eyes determined, her uniform crisp. Ginny Weasley would go on and do great things, she was more than capable for this job. Molly had no fear for her daughter.

"There's your father, go on say good-bye to him." Molly ushered the girl towards her husband.

Arthur Weasley respected anyone who had joined, they were worthy of the praise and the attention. He hugged his daughter and gave her the same speech he'd given his own sons the day they had left. He had teared up a little when he first saw her, but the sorrow was quickly replaced with pride as he watched her get on the train with confidence. The Navy Nurses Corps were truly lucky, he thought.

As the train pulled away Ginny sat next to two other women from the previous stop. Every where Ginny looked there was a uniform, she felt a surge of pride knowing that she was one of them. They talked idly, and when it came time to switch trains did so with respective wishes. Before Ginny knew it she was at New York's Penn Station.

"Please pay attention!" An older voice ordered them. Lt. McGonagall had been with the Navy Nurses Corps since the first great war. She was well respected and often times worked along sides one of the greatest doctors of their time -so Ginny had been told.

While the older woman, who introduced herself as Minerva, continued her speech Ginny processed the information for herself. Dr. Albus Dumbledore had been an English doctor during the 'The Great War', he had ended up travelling back with the American forces and continued to provide medical care on a Navy medical ship. That was where Ginny would be spending most of her time, she had never been on a ship before but now was as good a time as any.

When it was finally her turn to check in she stood before McGonagall. "Private Ginny Weasley ma'am."

"Very well, welcome Miss. Weasley." Ginny acknowledged the welcome and went with the other women.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! The first kiss... I'm gushing over it! What do you think happens between Hermione and Draco? The start of a relationship or the steady friendship? Guess you'll find out! How'd you like Ginny's decision? I was going to make her a female pilot but they really didn't come into any sort of play until (I'm guessing here) around 1942. Closer to the end of the war then the beginning -keep in mind while the U.S. had remained 'neutral' from 1939 until December of 1941 after the Japanese attacked, so while 1942 was roughly closer to the end rather than the beginning. **

**AND NOW TIME FOR EMILY'S AIR CRAFT SCHPEEL:  
**

_So let's talk planes. I love planes, but I'm picky with my models -World War Two had some of the greatest designs and some of the most powerful planes of the time. The United States had anything from the Beech AT-10 Wichita to the Vultee XP-81, however for the U.S side I'm going to have to say the Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress was my number one favorite. The sheer size of these planes alone was intimidating, but the help this plane offered during World War Two? These planes had dropped over 640,000 tons of bombs, that's a lot. I could rant and rave about this plane for hours -but I won't do that to you all, instead I'll sum it up. These planes had been the icon of the Strategic Bombing Campaign in 1942, when the U.S. got involved in the raids against German industrial areas. These planes could travle 200-250 miles per hour with a full bomb load at 2,000 pounds. Kudos. However there were many other model planes used through World War Two that weren't on the Allied Powers side -the Germans had managed to produce the first actual fighter jet during this time. Now I'm not sure what the first actual MODEL was but I know one model that was powerful and nick named "Lightning" was the Arado AR 234 Blitz. This was the worlds first purpose-built jet BOMBER. These things were cutting edge back in the day, they could be fitted with up 4,400 pounds, they had as a standard a 20mm rear facing cannon. The Blitz was putt into full service in 1944, with over 200 models produced. I like planes. _

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: There are no apologies I could make that justify this delayed update. My explanation shall be below my secondary author's note. However, I can apologize for this chapter sucking and only being a filler. The next chapter will have more fluff and romance I promise. However like every good story, you need fillers to lead up to things -if I made it all romance and fluff there would be no extending plot line and I would lose interest in this really fast. I haven't lost interest however! I shall prevail! **

**Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**September 14th, 1940**

**Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

* * *

Things had gone easy in Pearl. Things were quiet. The women had taken up the beach as a favorite pass time while the men enjoyed the luau bar. Both groups would often meet during the week and as was expected -strongly discouraged, but expected relationships had formed. In fact every where you looked was a new couple forming between a soldier and a local, a sailor and a nurse, or something of that sort. Pansy Parkinson applied another layer of ruby red lip stick onto her already slicked lips, she's been seeing this young man Michael Corner.

Michael was a sailor for the Navy, he had previously been interested in Cho but since she's been to occupied with her mister he had simply moved on. Tonight they were going to see a film in town, although she was positive it wouldn't be any entertainment he had thought it would be fun, she insisted they go dancing afterwards. She checked her appearance once more in her mirror.

She had pinned her hair in a half sort of style, it was half up so it was out of her face but still enough not secured back to let her delicately placed curls hang loose around her shoulders. She had done her make up in a pristine way -as always the heavy black on top of her eyelid, the thick mascara making her lashes stand out against her pale powdered face, she had dabbed some lip stick to the top of her cheek bone (smeared it in to give herself some nice color). She wanted her lip stick to stain his cheek when she bid him fair well for the evening.

She had pinned on her tear drop pearl earrings, the ones her mother had gotten her for her eighteenth birthday and had managed to get her silver cross on without any assistance. She thought they were perfect touches on her appearance, the others would only agree. For this occasion she had gone with a daring black, tight in all the right places a low v-neck cut and pencil skirt that stopped just a few centimeters above her kneecap. She had chosen her highest heel for the evening, they were stylish and devilish if you asked her.

She was finishing up her appearance check when she heard the knock on the door. "Don't bother getting that ladies, it's for me." She sung lightly with a wicked grin as she quickly made her way towards the door.

She was shocked however when she opened the door and there stood Draco Malfoy. "Look at you Miss. Parkinson, all prettied up for you evening out with Corner?"

She was startled but recovered quickly; "Yes, thank you Drake. What brings you here?" She stepped aside to let him in. He was in his full uniform again, well of course he was it was his flight training day she scolded lightly.

"Oh hello Drake, are you here for Hermione?" Pansy was stunned when Millicent came out of the hall and asked that. Draco Malfoy was not a man to show up for the prudish nurse, Pansy knew that for a fact.

"Yes actually I am." Millicent nodded before she disappeared again.

"You're here for Granger?" Pansy asked, shock evident on her face. "Do you need her for something? Is everyone alright?" That had to be the only reason he was seeking her out.

"Everyone's fine Pans." He smirked lightly before he heard two sets up heels approach. "Well look who it is, ready Darlin'?"

"Hello to you as well Malfoy." Hermione playfully said as she stepped closer and placed a small kiss to his cheek. "Let me grab my sweater from the living room."

"Darlin'?" Pansy asked with her hands on her hips. "Are you two together?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, we're friends." Their conversation was cut short when another knock resounded on the door. "Looks like your date is here." Draco said with a grin as Pansy pushed passed him and opened up to see Michael.

"Wow Pansy you look..." she smiled shyly as she shut the door behind her. "... beautiful." She smiled sweetly before he offered her his arm and she graciously allowed him to lead the way. All the way she seethed with inner jealousy over the night Draco and Hermione would spend.

"Alright I'm ready." Hermione said as she approached again with a light brown sweater around her arm. He stepped aside and let her out first. When he joined her stride down the walk way he pulled out a cigarette.

He took in her scrunched up facial expression and let the smoke out with an easy puff. "What's the matter, don't like a man who smokes?"

"What you do is your thing, I just never knew you smoked." Hermione said politely as they walked towards the diner. They made it a thing to go there and make small talk after his day of flight training -unless of course she was at the hospital, in which case he would bring the meal to her with the help of Peggy.

"Off and on." He said as he the cigarette back up to his lips. "C'mon now Princess don't do that."

She stopped suddenly and looked at him. "Did you just call me Princess?"

He shrugged easily; "It suits you, I'm used to calling you Darlin' but there isn't anything darling about you."

She smiled softly before she continued up to where he was standing. "I'm not sure whether to be insulted or delighted." He laughed as he flicked the end of his bad habit away.

They approached the diner a few minutes later, they were seated at their normal seats, and Peggy got them both started with water and coffee. "What did you do all day?"

"I cleaned the house, why?" He thought she looked a bit drained, her hair was French braided all the way down, the sleeves of her light blouse were rolled up to her elbows, her skirt had small bits of dirt all around it. "It was a challenge I'll admit but I did it and it should stay that way."

"Why don't you ever ask for help?" He asked bewildered as she shrugged easily before she sipped her water. "You live with more than capable women, they can clean too."

She shrugged; "I know that, but it's just easier to do it and get it done."

He watched her sip at her coffee then sip her water, he smirked a little when she started to swipe at the accumulating water ring from her glass. She looked like a child to him, care free and harmless. He lost himself in the idle chit chat that went with their trips to the small diner, discussions on the news, talks of business and work, and sometimes there'd be a rousing game of twenty questions.

"So I hear the Army is hosting a barbecue?" Hermione questioned lightly to which Draco nodded his head. "Sounds like it'll be a good time."

"It should be alright, I wasn't really planning on attending."

Hermione who had thought Draco was a man seeking fun and adventure was surprised. "Why not?"

Draco played with the silverware he hadn't used, he mulled over in his head the possible responses. He didn't feel like being around the idiots he calls comrades, he didn't want to be dragged to a social event to listen to oafs discuss the war over seas as if they've lived it. "I have no one to go with."

Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Very sly of you Drake."

"Not sly at all." He quickly defended himself with the poise and ease that his parents had raised him with back in Chicago. "I don't believe I intended to ask you, just making a generalized statement. You however insinuated that I was hinting at something else."

"I did no such thing." She snapped out at him as she felt a heat rise to her cheeks. "I merely made an assumption based off of your response, I've already been asked."

He ignored the tinge of jealousy. "Oh really, by who?"

"That is none of your business." She sipped at her coffee and hailed over Peggy. "I believe we'll take the check."

"You got it! Everything alright?"

"Splendid as usual."

Draco watched how Hermione closely. "Nobody's asked you."

"Think what you must but believe it or not men can be interested in me."

Draco taken back tried to mend his previous statement. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh how did you mean it then Malfoy?"

"I simply meant to joke around with you! I'm sure a lot of men on this base are interested in you but you aren't-"

"I'm not what?" She stood with her hands on her hips. "I'm not flirty like Parkinson? Who by the way is an awful nurse. I'm not naive or innocent like Luna? I'm not inviting like Cho? Go ahead say it!"

"You're not any of those things, why are you so offended by this Granger?" Draco asked loudly, he noticed people had started to watch them but there would be no convincing Hermione to sit down and talk it out now. "I meant that you aren't looking for anyone!"

She took a deep breath, "I have to go Malfoy."

"Fine then."

She whacked him up side the head as she stormed out. Draco watched Peggy inch closer slowly. "Well that went well."

He looked at Peggy as he took the bill, "Don't bother with change."

* * *

**September 17th, 1940**

**Naval Hospital, Brooklyn, New York**

* * *

"Ginny what are you still doing here?" Angelina Johnson, a pretty African American girl from New Jersey asked the red head as she stepped into the room. "Your shift ended almost an hour ago."

"I know, but I was asked by Minerva to stay and sort out the files for tomorrows screenings." Ginny responded without looking up from her spot at the desk. Files upon files surrounded her all of which full of names neither would remember by the end of the next hour. The Naval Hospital where they were currently at was in the process of doing medical screenings for the men that were looking to be placed on one of the many ships.

Angelina said nothing as she sat down and started to help her friend. She had joined to prove to everyone of the difference she could make. Times were hard, men and women alike would treat Angelina like she was dirt in some cases, although she was lucky with the women she currently lived with.

"How many men are we supposed to be seeing tomorrow?" Angelina asked easily.

"What's on this table, Minerva couldn't give me an exact number off the top of her head. Dr. Dumblrdore is supposed to be in tomorrow so chances are we won't even see these men."

"Pity." Angelina said with a smirk as Ginny giggled lightly. "Have you heard from your brothers?"

"Just George actually, he's doing well. He's in Virginia right now, this is the first time him and Fred are split."

"Where was Fred sent to again?"

Ginny had to look up to think about it for a moment. "I believe he's in San Antonio."

Angelina laughed lightly; "you're keeping wonderful tabs on him." Ginny just shrugged before she too started laughing. "Have you heard about the German's advances through Europe?"

"Yes I have." Ginny said as she sorted two more folders out. "It's awful, how much longer until they over run it all completely?"

"Goodness I hope not." Angelina let out a steady breath; "I say the sooner we get involved the better."

"I agree." Ginny said as she placed another folder in her pile. There weren't many left now, the two continued to work alongside one another however this time in silence.

Ever since April Germany has made tremendous advances throughout Europe. It had been almost five months since Winston Churchill had taken the place of Neville Chamberlain which was after the disaster that was helping defend Norway up until that June. Ginny remembered reading the head lines -Germany invaded Belgium, the Netherlands, and Luxembourg. The 'Phoney War' time period was at an end.

Thing really began to pick up state side after that. Women took up work in the factories, men enlisted willingly and almost immediately. The United States had remained as neutral as possible during this period, weapons and in some cases pilots were sent over seas to help ward off any of the German Blitzkrieg that could be stopped. It looked dismal for all -even the neutralized United States.

* * *

**A/N: So as you can see I've started to compare with what's happening over in Europe while all the fun and dandelions stay in the U.S. that is all very true though. Since I've made you all wait, and patiently at that, I propose a little poll for you all. Here are your options for the barbecue. Hermione does indeed show up with another male character -possibly an original character and spikes jealousy into Draco OR Hermione shows up with this other character, has a god awful time and it's up to Draco to swoop in and save her night. I'm already writing this chapter so I'll give it until this time tomorrow -2:42 EST U.S.-. Begin! **

**AND NOW TIME FOR EMILY'S REAL LIFE SCHPEEL:  
**

_Right so, I disappeared for about a month/two months? For starters, I hate this schpeel -yet sometimes I do owe it to my readers to give it, I am not saying it is a pain or any other disturbance on my life to be posting things on here. Second, I am a busy person. I have fire house two nights a week (finally getting off medical so I'll actually be going to calls soon too -which means more breaks in my writing), I have a twenty four hour stay at the rescue squad once a week too (which I can't blow off because of my 'older brother' being my mentor), and on top of that I have work (for almost twelve hours a shift, almost every weekend). Third, I have to help my mom take care of the house, my two younger siblings, the animals, etc. I have to make dinner and clean and all these other not fun things. As I'm sure many of you can relate to! Fourth and finally; school. I'm not currently in any classes but I am preparing to start Paramedic school (August), but I do have to take some classes before then (March-May). So this is the only time you'll hear me bitch and moan about being busy. I hope you all can understand, I hope you all continue to read and review and be wonderful human beings. Thank you for understanding._

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So who's excited that I'm back!? The good thing about my disappearance is that I let you all get super excited, hopefully I didn't disappoint. Also with this chapter starts the Dramione fluff I promised, it'll be out of character for parts and in character for others but if there's something specific you'd like to see (beach trip, sex scene, etc.,) now would be the time to mention it in a review or private message! We're still only in 1940, we have a whole _year _until the attack happens, so I have room for anything you'd like! **

**Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**September 22nd, 1940**

**Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

* * *

She had shown up with a young boy from some small town in the middle of Kansas. That's what annoyed him most about it, he was from a small town and knew how to act like a gentleman. He watched her walk with some of the nurses, she laughed and smiled and joked and her hair was just how he loved it -free and wild just like he knew she was. She was wearing a dark blue dress that had a low V cut and was tight, it was longer than most of her normal day to day dresses and skirts. She was in dark heels, her dressier ones (again also not her day to day attire).

Then the young boy, because god damn it if he didn't stop blushing he'd never be considered much of anything else, John Tarning had walked over and offered her his arm. She took it with a polite smile but it most certainly did not reach her eyes -of course he would notice that.

"What's eating at you Drake?" Blaise came over and asked while he sipped from his bottle of beer.

"Nothing is eating at me. I'm just not in a barbecue mood." Blaise just chuckled as he passed a drink to Draco's expecting hand. "Have you seen Pansy?"

Blaise just raised an eyebrow as he scanned the crowd, he spotted the problem almost immediately. There was Hermione Granger, holding a beer and talking idly with the idiot who didn't know the difference between guideline and protocol (it was a nasty little training mishap). She looked happy enough, she smiled and laughed along with him but he would bet anything that she was just as miserable as Draco was. Then Blaise went to talk to Draco and couldn't find him.

"It's not like you to show your jealous side." Draco turned abruptly when he saw Pansy saunter over to him. She was, of course, in a dark green dress that clung to every curve and her make up was incredibly dark.

"Who said anything about me being jealous?" Draco asked as he gulped from his chilled bottle. "Annoyed actually."

"Oh please." Pansy began as she picked nonexistent lint off of her shoulder. "You've had your eye on her from day one, God only knows why."

"If I didn't know you were shacking up with Corner I'd think you were jealous."

"Yes well, maybe I am." Pansy looked around, the nurses that were not working were all socializing nicely, she noticed how Luna was closer to Neville than Blaise, for once. She looked back at Draco, his expression was blank as he just shook his head and took another drink. "Are you planning to get drunk tonight?"

"I'm planning to get roaring drunk." He replied almost instantly. "That way when I do something stupid I can play the blame game."

"So you are jealous." Pansy said with authority, she noticed Michael on the other side of the room looking at her with a glint in his eyes. "If you'll excuse me, your company is not what I want right now."

"When is it ever?" he wasn't shocked when he received no answer.

He mingled, he talked, he busted balls with the rest of his men just as he would any other night. He however kept watch, John and Hermione hadn't moved very far, he watched her gently remove his hand from hers multiple times. In the time of two hours, with the events of the evening drawing to a steady close Draco Malfoy had indeed succeeded in getting roaring drunk.

In the few hours Hermione had spent with John she realized how incredibly awkward he was. He was charming in the boyish way and reminded her an awful lot of Ronald, who she hadn't thought about much since the letter she had sent to him. As John continued to ramble she scanned the slowly dwindling crowd once more, she had expected Draco to leave with their usual social circle, yet he hadn't.

"I can see you aren't too interested in me."

She snapped her attention back to John and offered a weak polite smile; "I'm sorry John, if I had known you had expected something farther than a friendly date I would have declined your offer."

John shrugged and looked over in the direction of Draco. "I'm not Draco Malfoy. That's what you're trying to say." Although Hermione would agree, John was nothing like Draco that was not what she had meant.

"I don't believe I said anything of the sort." She straightened her back slightly as she spoke.

"You don't have to say anything." She puffed out a breath. "Everyone on this island knows that you and Malfoy have been sneaking off together for months now."

"How dare you -" but he wouldn't let her get a sentence out.

"I understand I don't look like him, talk like him, or have as many friends but I'm a damn better person than he is. He walks around here like he owns the place, he walks around like he's done something worth a damn."

She stopped him from continuing by holding up her hand. "I'm here to do a job, a job that I'm good at. For you or for anyone to presume anything about me and my relations with Draco is rude and ignorant. You make yourself look like a fool. As far as Draco being a better person I'm damn sure is, for you to walk around here like YOU'VE done something in the war effort would be a ridiculous thought."

John stared at her with open mouth shock; "You think you're gonna' talk to me like that?"

"You think that question is supposed to make me bite my tongue?" She asked back just as sharply. She didn't want to turn and search for Draco, that would be exactly what this ignorant fool wanted but she certainly hoped he would sense something was amiss.

Draco had been staring at the scene for a few minutes, she was a spit fire and something must of really ticked her off for her to hold her hand up like that. Hermione could hold her own, he thought as he took a sip from his drink, Coke this time he did have to log in some flight hours the next day. Once he heard her raised voice he started to make his way over to them, when he watched John raise his hand and slap her was when he rushed over.

Hermione could only smile and laugh in response to the sting on her cheek. John had thought it appropriate to hit her, of course he had she wasn't obedient. She didn't have time to retaliate how she would have liked, she was pushed behind someone familiar and watched helplessly while he landed a punch in his gut. "Drake..."

"... gives you the right to do that? I'll have your rank for this."

"Draco!" but he continued on with his rant and threats. "Draco Malfoy! You stop it this instant."

He turned around and looked at her. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

John was still hunched over, cowering was more like it, thought Hermione. "I can see that, however wouldn't it make more sense to gather your superior office and let him deal with this?"

"Yes." Hermione almost smiled with relief, until Draco said his next sentence; "But we aren't going to do that."

"Yes we are." Hermione argued without any hesitation. "I'm going to get him, you're going to wait here with John, I'm sure he'd much rather enjoy your company than mine."

"Fine. Then you and I are having a little talk." He didn't know if she heard him or not but he was being serious whether she knew it or not. "Now listen here you little shit, I don't know what was said, or who started but you never lay a hand on a woman."

"You're right Sir. I'm sorry Sir." John had managed to pull himself up straight.

"I don't believe you." Draco said with a snarl. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"Situation just got out of control Sir." John couldn't meet Draco's eye, good, thought Draco.

"Leave him be Malfoy." Draco snapped to attention and responded respectively to his ranking officer. "Alright Tarning let's get this underway."

Draco pulled Hermione away from the conversation, if they needed her side they would find her at the hospital tomorrow right now Draco needed to have a discussion with her. He led her to an empty hangar, it was used of course but at night the only plane that was in this one was the one that wouldn't start. He let go of her arm and started pacing around and rubbed at his face.

"If you've led me to see if I'm alright I assure you I'm perfectly fine."

Draco huffed and put his hands on his hips and laughed. "If you think that's what you're doing here you're wrong, I'm glad you're fine but we need to have a talk Princess."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and leaned against the body of the plane. "I don't see what we have to discuss."

Draco looked at her; "Things changed between us."

"Oh don't be ridiculous. Things haven't changed Drake, we're still great friends we just had a small fight."

He shook his head from side to side. "I can't watch you with someone else."

"What do you mean?" She asked, her heart fluttered, he couldn't possibly mean in the sense that she was thinking... it just didn't make sense.

"God Hermione... you've been on my mind nonstop, I was radiating jealousy tonight, JEALOUSY." He walked closer to her, he stopped when he was a breath in front of her. "I don't know how long we'll be on this island, but -"

"I'm not someone's property." He was perplexed when she cut him off, but he let her continue because she was trailing her hand to his. "I'm not your prize to claim, I'm not some woman you can pick out of a bar crowd..."

He felt her finger slip into his and he squeezed before he spoke again. "You're not, you're a pain in my ass almost all the time, you're pushy and snooty, but at the same time you're the first person offering help and I can't help but admire that."

She tugged him closer so he was pressed against her, his free arm resting against the plane. "This must be tearing apart your ego."

He smirked; "With you, there is no ego." She felt his lips press a feather light kiss against her forehead. "I'm rather possessive."

She tilted her head up so their eyes could meet. "I've gathered, you're jealous too."

He smirked as he nuzzled their noses together; "terribly jealous." he whispered out as he placed another light kiss at the corner of her lips. "You've got to accept it Princess."

"Do I?"

There was no verbal answer, just a small nod as he pressed his lips against her firmly. She had no real argument, just a moment of shock. She responded happily though, he could feel the smile against his lips as they continued, she let out a contented sigh when he moved his free hand to gently sweep at her face, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and he was quite frustrated at just how good she was at this.

When they finally broke apart they were both panting with smiles on their faces. "What a pleasant turn of events this evening."

He merely looked at her and stepped back. He pulled out a cigarette and lit up as he held out his hand for her to take. They walked silently out of the hangar and across the empty air field base, as much as she hated to admit it Draco could make smoking an attractive thing. When they were on the sidewalk he laced their fingers together.

"I didn't know you were one for hand holding." She quipped out as she kept his pace her heels smacked against the concrete in the light of sunset.

He merely shrugged but kept their hands connected. They walked some more before she stopped, he hadn't expected that and when he turned around he found her staring out over at the sunset. "Don't tell me you're one of those romantics?"

She laughed softly; "I'm not. I just find it hard to believe that this is the same sunset I've watched at home..."

"It's not." She looked over at him with a playful grin and a question to retaliate against him already formed. "It's completely different."

She scoffed as she continued on; "I had no idea you were a romantic."

He scoffed back in return. "I'm not."

"Well then you're drunk."

"I am." She let out a bark of laughter as they continued to make their way towards the nurses quarters. They remained mostly silent, every once in a while Hermione would laugh and Draco would pretend to know what it was she was laughing at. She had noticed that not once had her hand slipped from his. His grip had remained the same from the start of their walk and she couldn't help but feel comforted.

This was not how it felt with Ron, he had been too rough sometimes, he had gripped her hand in a vice like grip or would just let it go completely. He would pull her along beside him, but it would be at his pace, never where she was comfortable. With Draco she could set the pace, a leisurely stroll with a light grip to her hand. She was almost disappointed to see the nurses quarters come into view.

"I'll walk you to the door."

She wouldn't argue, she had tried that once before and it ended with a screaming match. Luna had to send Blaise out to break it up. She let herself be led to the door and when he was sure she was properly escorted to the door he let go of her hand and pocketed his own. She played with hers while she watched him look around.

"Thank you." He looked at her and nodded. "I suppose you'll be seeing me tomorrow then?"

"It was an idea." He loved the way she smiled, not the full smile but the 'you can't fool me' smile. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yes from 0600 hours to 1800 hours. With that being said, I really must be getting a good nights sleep." He watched her make her way up the stairs, she was about to turn the nob when he let out a low curse and came up behind her.

She didn't really register what happened until it was over. Draco had slammed their lips together but before she could even respond he had let go, the ass had the balls to look smug and pleased with himself too. He even waved and wished her a goodnight while she stood there with her hand against her lips.

Mute she walked into the house, not surprising to her she found Millicent and Luna up talking. "I saw that."

Hermione looked at Luna with a ridiculous smile on her face. "Saw what?"

Millicent cut in; "Don't you play innocent on us Hermione, you were just kissed goodnight by Draco Malfoy."

"So what if I was, friends do it all the time." Hermione said as she went around the kitchen table to retrieve a glass of water.

"Oh yes friends do that all the time." Millicent snorted at Luna's sarcastic tone. "Spill."

"There's nothing to spill!" Hermione said as she downed her water. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get a good nights sleep."

She went to dodge around Luna but was cut off by Millicent; "Oh no sweetheart we're sitting and you're spilling."

* * *

**A/N: I cut out Ginny's usual little snippet, but I figured I'd let it linger and start the next chapter with her! Again, I apologize for my delayed update but real life unfortunately takes priority. As I said before, anything you want to see let me know on a review or private message, you can find me on tumblr if you don't want to do that at: .com! You can also find a link to this story for Archive of our Own on there as well if you have a preference. Thanks all!**

**AND NOW TIME FOR EMILY'S OFF MEDICAL CELEBRATION:  
**

_Right so, how many of my awesome readers want to hear about my time on medical? First I should probably explain what medical means... hmm... yeah. So I'm a volunteer firefighter/EMT, well for about six months I was placed on this medical absence waiver thing and let me tell you something, it was horrendous. I couldn't do anything, for six months... that's a long time. Anyways, I'm finally off of it so I'm back in service with my fire department (the squad was never really an issue) but if the chapters seem a little jumpy from now on, always go with the assumption that I had a fire call and lost my mood for that particular part! _

**Review!**


End file.
